


Красивый мальчик (Beautiful Boy)

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: После того как Майкрофт особенно сильно наседает на Шерлока по поводу его одиночества, Шерлок заводит роман по переписке с каким-то преуспевающим хирургом, который однажды обращается к нему через его сайт с довольно скучным поначалу делом об измене.(Роман по переписке, элементы Дэдди-кинка)Обратите внимание, что сменилось название. Раньше фик назывался "Неназванное".





	1. Chapter 1

После того как Майкрофт особенно сильно наседает на Шерлока по поводу его одиночества («Вот уж кто бы говорил! У тебя одна только золотая рыбка, да и то, видимо, выдуманная! У тебя даже корма для нее дома нет!» – злится Шерлок. «Его зовут Грег, ему тридцать восемь, а еще он инспектор полиции! – возмущается Майкрофт в ответ. – И прекрати называть его рыбкой!» «Оу... так, когда ты говорил "золотая рыбка", это было… ласковое прозвище?» «Да... И ни слова Грегу об этом!»), Шерлок заводит роман по переписке с каким-то преуспевающим хирургом, который однажды обращается к нему через его сайт с довольно скучным поначалу делом об измене. Перво-наперво Шерлок и вовсе не хочет браться за этот случай, но что-то в этом деле заинтересовывает его. То ли сам доктор Уотсон и его интересная манера общения с Шерлоком, то ли очень странное поведение его супруги: как потом выясняется, она не изменяла ему, всего лишь пыталась его руками убить какого-то высокопоставленного чиновника, которого доктор Уотсон должен был оперировать. Причем буквально его руками: она подмешала мужу что-то перед самой операцией, от чего его руки прямо во время нее начало трясти. Лишь его профессионализм и то, что он вовремя потребовал себе замену, спасли пациента.   
  
Раскрыв своему клиенту глаза на истинную личность его супруги, Шерлок мысленно помечает этот случай как решенный и уже было забывает о докторе Уотсоне, как тот вдруг снова решает напомнить ему о себе. Через месяц после успешного завершения дела он пишет Шерлоку длинное электронное письмо с благодарностью и рассказом о том, чем же все это закончилось. Не то чтобы Шерлока действительно интересовали подробности личной жизни его клиента, но ему было приятно узнать, что брак этот завершился судом и довольно грязным разводом. Но все же это было не тем отрывком письма, который цепляет его сильнее всего. Куда большее внимание он уделяет тем моментам, где Уотсон восхищается его методами и выкладками. Обычно, получив от Шерлока цепь рассуждений с доказательствами, клиенты пугаются или отрицают улики, но в этот раз все не так. Уотсон, кажется, настолько поражен и восхищен, что не способен остановиться в своих похвалах. Даже когда Шерлок перечитывает письмо в четвертый раз, он чувствует, как жар растекается по его щекам и шее, стоит ему заметить очередное «Потрясающе!» или «Гениально!» в тексте.   
  
Письмо занимает не одну страницу и даже не две: Уотсон посвящает ему целый рассказ, который не стыдно было бы даже опубликовать где-нибудь. Для Шерлока такое внимание ново, и он не может противиться желанию послать ответное сообщение.   
  
Так все и начинается.   
  
Получив сообщение Шерлока, Уотсон тоже не может не ответить, а Шерлок – не послать ему еще один свой ответ. Так постепенно это переходит в длительный затяжной диалог, затем в него включается и флирт (с обеих сторон).   
  
Шерлок очень доволен этим внезапным романом. Теперь он не только может уткнуть Майкрофта носом в сам факт того, что кто-то действительно заинтересован в нем, но и получает удовольствие от общения с Джоном Х. Уотсоном.   
  
Впрочем, ни один из них в самой переписке не называет происходящее между ними романом. Или отношениями. Если честно, они никак это не называют и даже не обсуждают то безымянное, что происходит между ними, и просто плывут по течению.   
  
Но про себя Шерлок все равно нарекает это отношениями. И уж точно не деловыми и даже не дружескими: он никогда раньше не поддерживал такой близкий контакт с клиентами после завершения их дела, а даже если бы и поддерживал, он сомневается, что хотя бы один бывший клиент, не являющийся Джоном Уотсоном, когда-нибудь написал бы ему длинное, пространное письмо, почти целиком посвященное его «очаровательным кудряшкам». И еще он сомневается, что сам бы стал отвечать на подобное в не менее игривом тоне (не будь, разумеется, этот человек Джоном Уотсоном).   
  
В какой-то момент им надоедает по несколько часов ждать ответного сообщения, и они переносят свое общение в более удобный для этого чат. Теперь они всегда знают, когда собеседник находится онлайн, и пишут, когда оба достаточно свободны для этого. Чаще всего по утрам (до того, как Джон уходит на работу) и поздними вечерами.   
  
Через некоторое время их общение становится еще более «живым». Так что Шерлок вовсе не удивляется, когда однажды вечером прямо посреди их разговора он получает от Джона сообщение: «Боже, я действительно не знаю, насколько было бы уместно спросить тебя о том, что сейчас на тебе надето».   
  
Шерлок чувствует, что его щеки краснеют. Он с ногами забирается на кресло и утыкается лицом в подушку с британским флагом, тщетно пытаясь заглушить радостный возглас.   
  
«Синий халат в полоску, – печатает он. Затем, подумав, добавляет, – пижамные штаны и футболка».   
  
Шерлок перечитывает свое короткое сообщение. Выдыхает. И нажимает отправить.   
  
Сообщение от Джона приходит через пару минут.   
  
«Ты, что, босиком?! Ты же сказал вчера, что выкинул ковер, потому что пролил на него агрессивную кислоту. Надень носки, заболеешь же!»   
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и начинает смеяться. Вот же заботливый обломщик.   
  
«Да, доктор Уотсон», – печатает он в ответ. А потом отправляет ему обиженный смайлик с высунутым языком.   
  
Джон отвечает довольной улыбкой.

***

Шерлок приходит домой поздно, настолько раздраженный, что даже забывает о своей ежедневной рутине: стянуть пальто, поставить чайник, включить чат, проверяя, в сети ли сейчас Джон. Он прямо в мокром насквозь пальто драматично падает в кресло и стягивает с замерзшей шеи порванный и измазанный в чужой крови шарф. Он бросает его на пол у кресла и вытягивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон. «Ох, отлично, еще и Джона нет в онлайне! Замечательное завершение потрясающего дня!» – думает Шерлок, обиженно надувшись.   
  
День действительно выдался не очень: Шерлока окатило ледяной водой, убийца ушел, попутно ранив какого-то прохожего, так что Шерлоку пришлось позволить себе упустить его, чтобы оказать пострадавшему первую помощь и вызвать скорую, и еще он испортил свой шарф. Пот-ря-са-ю-ще.   
  
Шерлок заставляет себя встать с кресла, стягивает с себя тяжелое от влаги пальто и направляется в ванную. Теплый душ немного поднимает его настроение, так что, когда он, выйдя из ванной, обнаруживает, что Джон наконец-то в сети, он довольно улыбается и идет на кухню, чтобы заварить себе чай.   
  
Джон предсказуемо начинает очередной их диалог с немного банального «Привет, Шерлок. Как прошел день?», и Шерлок вдруг чувствует дикое желание вывалить все свое недовольство на него. Но он сдерживается и пишет лишь: «Потрясающе. Я испортил любимый шарф».   
  
Джон молчит где-то с минуту.   
  
«Сильно расстроен?» – мигает экран телефона.   
  
Шерлок уже собирается напечатать ответ, как приходит еще одно сообщение:   
  
«А в остальном, надеюсь, все хорошо? Выяснил, кто убил Джулию Стоунер?»   
  
Шерлок морщится, раздумывая, стоит ли сказать рассказать (поныть) Джону обо всем, и решает ответить лишь на первое сообщение:   
  
«Скорее раздосадован и немного замерз…»   
  
Некоторое время Джон молчит, видимо, размышляя, как стоит ответить. Шерлок видит, как он раз за разом набирает сообщение, а затем стирает, и все повторяется по кругу. Наконец Джон решается:   
  
«Хочешь, Папочка купит тебе новый шарф?»   
  
Шерлок перечитывает сообщение еще раз и отчетливо чувствует, как его уши горят огнем.   
  
Ладно, вот это уж точно подходит под понятие «отношения». 

***

Это дело оказывается настолько скучным, что, пока Лестрейд объясняет ему детали, Шерлок, уже точно знающий, кто именно убил мистера Гибсона, сидит в телефоне и вдруг замечает, что Джон тоже в сети. Не давая себе времени передумать, Шерлок быстро печатает: «Папочка, мне скучно».   
  
Возможно, ему не стоило писать этого, но он оправдывается тем, что Джон начал это первым. Джон отвечает не сразу, но, когда сообщение от него наконец приходит, Шерлок чуть не роняет телефон.   
  
Ладно. Отношения. Определенно. 

***

Хотя их отношения по переписке длятся уже довольно долго, Шерлок даже мысленно не позволяет себе назвать Джона своим парнем, или партнером, или любовником. У него для этого есть другие слова. Уже целый список, если честно. Иногда Шерлок про себя перечисляет самые излюбленные из них:   
  
Доктор Уотсон (и хоть, пожалуй, оно в списке в большей степени потому, что это самое первое обращение, которое Шерлок использовал, это не значит, что его щеки не покрывает лихорадочный румянец всякий раз, когда Шерлок зовет Джона так);   
  
Капитан (когда Джон обмолвился между делом, что до своей несомненно успешной карьеры хирурга он был военным врачом, Шерлок только благодаря огромной силе воли не начал тут же слезно выпрашивать у него фотографии в форме. К слову, вся сила воли кончилась у него через полчаса);   
  
Сэр (причины те же, что и у «Капитана». Кроме того, некоторые фотографии, из тех, что прислал Джон, Шерлок даже распечатал);   
  
Папочка (и пусть от этого у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах и уши краснеют, он не может отказать себе в удовольствии).   
  
Шерлок не знает, как Джон называет его про себя, впрочем, у него есть некоторые предположения («Ох, боже, ну что за шикарный мальчик», – получает он сообщение от Джона в ответ на несколько почти невинных фото, отправленных в момент невиданной до этого уверенности в себе).   
  
Шерлок подходит к зеркалу и оглядывает себя с ног до головы.   
  
– Шикарный мальчик доктора Джона Х. Уотсона, – проговаривает он с наслаждением. – Да, это определенно похоже на романтические отношения. Определенно. 

***

Они не обсуждают их  _отношения_ , им этого и не нужно. Шерлок думает, что, раз уж и он понял, к чему все пришло, то и Джон давно уже догадался. Так что сообщение Джона о том, что он «встретил одного очень интересного собеседника в баре», бьет Шерлока обухом по голове.   
  
Шерлок тупо глядит в экран телефона, не зная, как на это можно ответить. Он чувствует, как мурашки отвращения и страха пробегают по его спине, а руки потеют, сжимая пальцами телефон.   
  
«Кого?» – наконец набирает он.   
  
Джон печатает ответ так долго, что Шерлок успевает сделать несколько кругов по комнате и представить как минимум пять способов, которыми Джон бросает его. Когда сообщение наконец приходит, Шерлок не знает, чего хочет больше: прочесть его или удалить, не открывая. Заставив себя немного успокоиться, он все же выбирает первый вариант.   
  
«Парня по имени Грегори Лестрейд, – пишет ему Джон. – Он пил пинту за пинтой, что я даже немного забеспокоился о нем. Мы разговорились. Он мне жаловался на своего невозможного бойфренда. Когда я ляпнул что-то вроде "Боже, мой Шерлок точно такой же!", он чуть не выплюнул пиво на барную стойку.   
"Шерлок? Шерлок Холмс?!" – так резко уточнил у меня он, что я, признаюсь, сразу кивнул.   
Так что… Кажется, я раскрыл нас перед парнем, с которым ты работаешь… Это плохо?»   
  
Шерлок чувствует, как дрожь покидает его пальцы. Он заставляет себя написать:   
  
«Нет, это не страшно».   
  
«А еще я, кажется, подружился с ним», – вдруг добавляет Джон. 

***

Когда Грег, пытаясь вытащить его на до нелепого легкое дело, которое можно оценить максимум на пятерку, приходит к нему домой, Шерлока это не сильно-то и удивляет. А что его все-таки удивляет, так это то, что тот держит в руках серебристую коробку, украшенную красивым темно-синим бантом и, помявшись на пороге, молча вручает ее Шерлоку.   
  
Шерлок выгибает бровь:   
  
– Ты, что, пытаешься задобрить меня? – удивленно выдает он.   
  
– Боже упаси, нет! – отвечает Лестрейд возмущенно.   
  
Шерлок молча выгибает бровь еще сильнее.   
  
– Это подарок, – наконец объясняет Грег. И тут же уточняет, – не от меня, я сейчас просто курьер.   
  
– Подрабатываешь? Не знал, что в полиции настолько мало платят, – фыркает Шерлок.   
  
Грег закатывает глаза:   
  
– Джон… Доктор Уотсон просил передать это тебе. Он сказал, что вы знакомы и что он давно обещал подарить это тебе…  
  
Шерлок меняется в лице почти мгновенно и тянется за коробкой. Грег резко отдергивает руку и говорит:   
  
– Получишь ее, если согласишься помочь мне в этом деле!  
  
Шерлок недовольно хмурится, отбирает у него коробку, ставит ее на журнальный столик, не желая открывать ее при свидетелях, и идет вслед за Грегом.   
  
Подстегнутый желанием вернуться домой побыстрее и посмотреть на то, что прислал ему Джон, Шерлок решает это дело практически за минуту. Он на одном дыхании выдает Лестрейду все, что смог узнать, и, драматично взмахнув полами пальто, удаляется с места преступления, оставляя какого-то новенького сержанта шокировано молчать.   
  
– Ну, он – Шерлок Холмс, – отвечает Грег на молчаливый вопрос сержанта. Салли, услышав это, недовольно поводит плечами. 

***

Шерлок возвращается домой так быстро, как только может. Стягивает пальто и наконец отдает все свое внимание подарочной коробке: снимает бант и поднимает крышку, изнемогая от любопытства.   
  
– Ох, – шепчет он, проводя рукой по мягкой ткани, спрятанной внутри. Шерлок вытягивает шарф из коробки и наконец замечает прямоугольную карточку, лежащую на самом ее дне.   
  
«Шикарному мальчику доктора Дж. Х. Уотсона», – написано на ней.   
  
Шерлок надевает свой новый любимый шарф и, улыбаясь, тянется за телефоном.


	2. Chapter 2

Что удивительно, Джон оказывается онлайн посреди своего рабочего дня. Словно он намеренно держит в руках телефон – ждет реакции Шерлока на свой подарок. А может, Шерлоку просто везет и он попадает на время обеденного перерыва. Как бы то ни было Джон онлайн, а значит, Шерлок может ему написать. Что он с превеликим удовольствием и делает.  
  
«Лестрейд передал твой подарок», – печатает он, улыбаясь, но замирает на половине предложения. Хмурится, стирает написанное и начинает заново.  
  
«Получил твой подарок, он просто потряса...», – и он снова, не дописав, стирает.  
  
«Я уже обожаю этот шарф…», – и снова что-то не то.  
  
Шерлок ругается сквозь зубы и откидывает телефон в сторону. Тот – к счастью – приземляется на соседнее кресло, а не на пол, и оказывается в полном порядке. Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, сам не понимая, от чего так нервничает, и, успокоившись, вновь берет в руки телефон.   
  
Никаких подходящих слов он, разумеется, от этого не находит, но в конце концов понимает, что длинные предложения ему в общем-то не нужны.   
  
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить свои тщетные попытки выразить мысли словами, он подходит к зеркалу, поправляет прическу и делает несколько фотографий, надеясь, что Джон не врал, говоря, что его шея кажется ему соблазнительной.

***

  
Через пятнадцать минут, три отправленные фотографии и одно «Спасибо, Папочка!» Джон как никогда рад, что медицинский халат – обязательная часть его формы. Он заходит в туалет и тратит остаток обеденного перерыва на совершенно неподобающие вещи.

***

  
«Так значит… тебе понравился мой подарок?» – спрашивает Джон через непозволительно долгое время. Шерлок хотел бы потешить свое эго и притвориться, что точно знает, что именно Джона так задержало, но на самом деле он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Это равновероятно мог быть как разговор с коллегой, так и консультация с пациентом. Шерлок снова хмурится, недовольный недостатком информации и идеей, что что-то может отнимать у него внимание Джона.  
  
«Да. Он теплый и мягкий, даже лучше того, что я испортил. И мне нравится цвет. – пишет он. А затем добавляет, – Почему ты так долго писал ответ?»   
  
Джон отвечает каким-то смущенным смайликом, смысл которого от Шерлока ускользает. 

***

  
Шерлок кутается в Шарф (да-да, с большой буквы). Хоть у Шерлока множество других шарфов, почти коллекция, этот выгодно выделяется на фоне остальных. Потому что его подарил Джон. Джон. Папочка. Доктор Уотсон. Капитан…  
  
...Нет, капитан Уотсон не стал бы, такие подарки не свойственны суровым горячим военным. Поэтому – Папочка. Шерлок кивает собственным мыслям и отражению, удовлетворенный результатом своих размышлений, и поправляет Шарф. Грег, неотрывно следящий за его манипуляциями, наконец не выдерживает и откашливается:  
  
– Шерлок, ты уже пять минут прихорашиваешься перед зеркалом, лучше обрати внимание на труп!   
  
А на труп, честно говоря, действительно стоит обратить внимание. Потому что он… ну… разбросан по всей комнате. Чуть ли не через мясорубку пропущен. А может и через нее. Шерлок внимательно смотрит на остатки от раздробленной правой кисти, закатившейся под стол, и чуть морщится. Да, промышленная мясорубка, так и есть.  
  
Грег нетерпеливо постукивает по полу ногой, ожидая результатов, Салли, которой явно поплохело от зрелища, да и чего тут скрывать, и от запаха тоже, старательно пытается подавить рвотный рефлекс. Молоденький констебль, который и наткнулся на все это «великолепие», и вовсе уже сбежал на улицу в заботливые руки парамедиков.  
  
Шерлок вздыхает, понимая, что теперь даже те из Ярда, кто не слушал россказни о нем, точно уверится, что он полный псих. «Поправлял шарф, пока на полу было ЭТО!» – Боже, Шерлок почти слышит это шушуканье за спиной.  
  
Но Шерлок не дает мыслям об этом себя сбить. В конце концов, какое его дело, что думают о нем эти идиоты? У него же есть Джон. Джон, который понял бы его. Который поддержал бы его. Который помог бы ему с медицинским заключением..? Нет. Шерлок снова мотает головой, сосредотачиваясь на теле. Отправлять фотографии этого места Джону он точно не станет. Неважно, как сильно тот обычно горит желанием помочь. Ведь как правило с фотографий мест преступлений они и начинают свой вечерний флирт, плавно переходящий на фото погорячее. А это дело явно отобьет у Джона всякое желание попросить у Шерлока больше фотографий.  
  
– Ну? Что Думаешь? ...да прекрати ты играться со своим шарфом! – рявкает Грег в нетерпении.   
  
Шерлок смущенно убирает руки подальше от теплой и мягкой ткани, которую незаметно для себя то и дело пропускал сквозь пальцы, и, надувшись, глубоко вдыхает, приготовившись вывалить на Лестрейда все выводы и наблюдения разом. Просто чтоб тому больше неповадно было.   
  
...но резко замирает на вдохе, почувствовав вибрацию в своем телефоне. Шерлок закрывает рот и под возмущенные восклицания Грега быстро просматривает сообщения.  
  
– ...да ты понимаешь, чего мне стоило притащить тебя сюда? Это дело даже не мое! Так что ты не мог бы перестать пялиться в телефон и улыбаться как подросток после первой валентинки?!  
  
Шерлок наконец переводит взгляд на всерьез разозленного Грега и, убрав-таки телефон в карман, заваливает Грега упущенными уликами.  
  
– ...и это даже не одно тело! Или у него обе ноги левые?! – самодовольно завершает он свою речь.  
  
Грег переводит взгляд на Салли.  
  
– Как… как мы могли не заметить это?  
  
Салли вымученно пожимает плечами и, стараясь дышать через рот, отвечает:  
  
– Понятия не имею. Могу я уже выйти на свежий воздух? У меня голова кружится, – и, не услышав ответа, быстро покидает помещение.  
  
Грег знаком показывает Шерлоку, что им тоже пора, и они выходят следом за ней. 

***

  
Пока Салли с Грегом пытаются отдышаться, Шерлок делает один или два глубоких вдоха и утыкается носом в телефон.  
  
«Теперь ты долго не отвечал, – смеется Джон с экрана. Ну, не смеется. Посылает смеющийся смайлик. – Занимался чем-то неприличным?»   
  
Теперь с экрана подмигивает какая-то хитрая рожица, которую, видимо, задумывали, как соблазнительную. Шерлок снова вздыхает. Чего-чего, а уж смайлики – это явно не его сильная сторона.  
  
Шерлок пролистывает переписку назад, ища то, на что мог намекать Джон. И находит. Сообщение, которое Джон отправлял до этого, оказалось с прикрепленным файлом. Фотографией. Она просто не прогрузилась, когда он был в том подвальном помещении, где нашли тело. Тела.  
  
Шерлок осторожно наклоняет телефон, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Салли и Грег, стоящие неподалеку, не могли ничего разглядеть, и открывает фото на весь экран.   
  
Что ж. Теперь сообщение Джона о неприличных вещах обретает смысл. Шерлок сглатывает. Джон явно планировал эту фото-атаку на своего бедного Шерлока заранее. Потому что фото постановочное. Не случайное селфи в туалете для сотрудников клиники (да, такое бывало и не раз), не быстрая фотография в стиле «Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь», а полноценная, хорошая фотография с выдержанным цветом, красивым задним фоном и прекрасным человеком в самом фокусе.   
  
Шерлок облизывает губы, не зная, что написать.   
  
«Ты все-таки отрастил бороду...» – печатает он наконец. Да, глупо просто обращать внимание на очевидное, но он не знает, что еще сможет выдать из себя его перегревшийся мозг.   
  
«Неужели это все, на что ты обратил внимание?» – спрашивает Джон. И снова добавляет тот самый дурацкий «соблазняющий» смайлик.  
  
Шерлок чувствует как шею и уши заливает краской.   
  
«Я…» – сообщение срывается. Шерлок пытается унять подрагивающие пальцы.  
  
«Я только что был на месте преступления. Мне нужно попасть домой, если я не хочу попасть в черный список Скотланд-Ярда, за то, что дрочу после осмотра тела», – заставляет он себя напечатать и отправляет, пока не успел передумать.  
  
Джон отвечает еще одним смайликом и сообщением, которое заставляет Шерлока желать обладать умением переноситься домой по щелчку пальцев, ведь мастурбировать в такси тоже совершенно непозволительно.  
  
«Тогда поспеши домой, прелестное создание, – пишет Джон, и Шерлок чувствует, как тот улыбается. – И попроси у твоей очаровательной квартирной хозяйки коробку, что я передал. Мне бы хотелось устроить тебе замечательный вечер...» 


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок не уверен, но он, кажется, никогда еще не добирался до дома за такой короткий срок. Грег, которого он оставил на месте преступления, так ничего больше ему и не сказав после полученных от Джона фотографий, видимо, рвет и мечет. Шерлок игнорирует очередную его смс и выходит из такси. «Шерлок Чертов Холмс! Какого хрена ты просто ушел, ты хоть понимаешь…», – вновь высвечивается на экране. Шерлок только фыркает и достает бумажник, чтобы расплатиться с таксистом.  
  
Бейкер-стрит встречает его тишиной и домашним уютом, но он не дает себе выдохнуть и расслабиться, а сразу заглядывает в квартиру миссис Хадсон в поисках своей домовладелицы.   
  
– Миссис Хадсон? – зовет он, надеясь поскорее забрать подарок Джона и по возможности остаться с этим подарком наедине в своей спальне. Что-то ему подсказывает, что подарку от Джона там будет самое место. – Миссис Хадсон, вы здесь?  
  
– Да, дорогуша! – доносится из кухни.   
  
Шерлок сначала вздрагивает, но затем закатывает глаза и проходит дальше в квартиру. Миссис Хадсон он и правда находит на кухне. Она пьет чай. Напротив вазочки с печеньем стоит небольшая темно-фиолетовая коробка, украшенная лентой более светлого оттенка. «Интересно, Джон сам подбирает цвета упаковки или просто просит помощи в магазинчиках?» – мимоходом думает Шерлок. Но тихое покашливание миссис Хадсон не дает ему продолжить свою мысль.  
  
– Итак, – произносит она с намеком и наливает чай и ему. – Садись.  
  
Шерлок решает, что проще согласиться, и садится напротив своей квартирной хозяйки, уже предвкушая тот шквал вопросов, которые она приготовила ему вместе с чаем.  
  
– Ну и кто этот эффектный доктор? – улыбается она в нетерпении. Шерлоку хочется спросить, не закрыли ли какой-нибудь ее любимый бразильский сериал, что ей стала так любопытна его личная жизнь. Но коробка все еще у нее, так что он сдерживается и пожимает плечами, надеясь, что этого хватит. Разумеется, не хватает.  
  
– Так это тот самый парень, от сообщений которого у тебя уши краснеют? – улыбается она сильнее, подавляя игривый смешок.  
  
Шерлок прячется от ответа за своей кружкой, отчетливо чувствуя, как к ушам и шее приливает кровь. Миссис Хадсон в этот раз решает тактично смолчать.  
  
Шерлок отставляет кружку и тянется к коробке.  
  
– Спасибо за чай. Так я могу...?  
  
– Не так быстро, дорогой, – перехватывает его руку миссис Хадсон. – Шерлок… Ты знаешь, что я человек старой закалки, и я понимаю, почему ты мог решить, что я… могу не одобрять подобного рода отношения, но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я не против того, чтобы вы… встречались время от времени. Он очень милый, и славный, и…  
  
Шерлок растерянно моргает и переводит взгляд на собеседницу.  
  
– Почему я могу думать, что вы против? Вы знаете, что я гей, и никогда и слова плохого об этом не сказали, – произносит он непонимающе, а затем с укором добавляет, – только пытались свести меня со всеми знакомыми вам племянниками-геями ваших многочисленных подруг.   
  
Миссис Хадсон с намеком пожимает плечами.  
  
– Ну, ты ведь никогда не приводил его сюда! – говорит она. – Я даже думала, может, он живет где-то в пригороде или еще дальше. А он живет в Лондоне! Здесь, почти рядом! Вы, что, снимаете комнату в отеле, когда…  
  
Шерлок заходится в кашле, подавившись своим чаем.   
  
– Нет, – машет рукой он. – Нет! Все не так.  
  
Миссис Хадсон смеется уже в голос.  
  
– Я не маленькая, Шерлок. Я была замужем два раза, я знаю, чем влюбленные люди занимаются. И я просто не могу понять, почему вы… просто не съедетесь?   
  
Шерлок снова прячется за кружкой, но взгляд миссис Хадсон прожигает и через нее.  
  
– Все не так просто, – мямлит он, не зная, что ответить. Все эти месяцы, что они с Джоном общаются, они даже не поднимали эту тему. Сначала Шерлок решил, что нужно просто дать Джону немного времени после развода, а потом, что нужно дать Джону немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, но теперь… Шерлок вдруг осознает, что просто плыл по течению все это время, безоговорочно позволяя Джону быть у руля их небольшого кораблика. Шерлок отводит взгляд и облизывает губы, надеясь, что миссис Хадсон поймет все сама. Но она, разумеется, понимает все по-другому.  
  
– Он, что, женат?! – не скрывая возмущения, прикладывает она ладонь к груди.  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и хватается за коробку.   
  
– Спасибо, что помогли с доставкой, – произносит он, вставая. А затем вдруг останавливается и добавляет, – и он _не_  женат.

***

  
Шерлок нечасто закрывает дверь в квартиру. Обычно дверь всегда нараспашку, а гостиная – в ожидании клиентов. Но в этот раз Шерлок не хочет, чтобы ему кто-то мешал. Так что он запирает дверь, переодевается в халат и кладет коробку на кровать. Затем кидает туда же и телефон и, немного подумав, закрывает и дверь в спальню тоже.   
  
Шерлок садится на свою кровать, неловко сложив руки на коленях, и облизывает губы, краем глаза поглядывая на коробку. Он медлит, сам не понимая почему. До того, как получить ее, он с ума сходил от любопытства, но теперь тянет время, словно боясь, что мог понять Джона неправильно.  
  
Шерлок берет себя в руки и уже тянется к банту на крышке, когда звук телефона привлекает его внимание. Джон.  
  
Шерлок хватается за телефон и открывает сообщение.  
  
«Ты что-то долго. Добрался домой?» – пишет Джон в чате.  
  
«Да, только смог вырвать твой подарок из цепких пальцев моей домовладелицы. Пока еще не успел посмотреть, что там», – отвечает на не заданный вопрос он.  
  
Джон присылает довольный смайлик, и Шерлок совсем не понимает почему. Разве Джон не должен был расстроиться? Именно это Шерлок и спрашивает в следующем сообщении. Джон отвечает с задержкой. «Прости, выходил из метро. Ненавижу час-пик» и «Тогда подожди еще пятнадцать минут. Хочу быть дома, когда ты ее откроешь» приходят с разницей в минуту.  
  
Шерлок снова переводит взгляд на коробку. Хорошо, если Джон будет «рядом», он будет чувствовать себя увереннее.  
  
«Тогда я иду в душ», – печатает он и снимает халат.

***

  
Он выходит из ванной с влажными после душа волосами и халатом, накинутым на голое тело. Халат не завязан, пояс волочится по ковру вслед за шагами Шерлока. Телефон, оставленный на кровати мигает, оповещая о новом сообщении. Шерлок тут же тянется к нему.  
  
«Я дома», – сообщение пришло пару минут назад.  
  
Шерлок располагается на кровати.  
  
«А я вышел из душа. Спросишь, что на мне сейчас? – печатает он, облизывая губы. А затем сам же на свой вопрос и отвечает. – Только халат. И, если хочешь… я могу снять и его».  
  
Джон отвечает не сразу, Шерлок даже начинает немного волноваться.  
  
«Ну… вообще-то… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты что-то надел. – говорится в джоновом сообщении. – Открой коробку».  
  
Шерлок поднимается на локтях и наконец добирается до коробки. Ему любопытно и теперь почти не страшно. Джон любит дарить ему всякие мелочи из одежды. И хотя он и так неплохо разбирается в моде и одевается, как модель с подиума (слова Джона, не его), но подарки Джона очень греют его душу. И не только ее. Этот халат, например, тоже подарок Джона.   
  
Шерлок снимает крышку с коробки, пока не представляя, что внутри. Там может быть что угодно, от новой рубашки, до…   
  
«Ого», – думает Шерлок, вытягивая темное кружевное нечто из коробки.  
  
«Это...», – печатает он, не зная, как продолжить, и снова переводит взгляд на разложенные по постели полупрозрачные вещицы. Палец срывается, и сообщение оказывается отправлено.  
  
«Тебе не нравится?» – пишет ему Джон, Шерлок почти чувствует испуг и неуверенность, исходящие от этого сообщения.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на чулки и на что-то похожее на очень короткое платье из такого же кружева и понимает, что покрывается красными пятнами от щек до шеи. Он чувствует возбуждение от мысли надеть это для Джона, но ему немного стыдно от этого желания. Ему не не нравится, как подумал Джон, но он не знает, как объяснить ему смесь своих эмоций. Он… немного растерян, если честно. И потому не знает, что написать. Но когда Джон переходит на сбивчивые извинения, он все же печатает: «Женское белье, Джон? Правда?».  
  
Джон отвечает еще одним смущенным извинением и забавной припиской: «Оно… не женское». Шерлок быстро смотрит на маленький ярлычок. «Хмм, и правда, не женское», – думает он удивленно. Даже размер, возможно, ему подойдет. Шерлок стягивает халат, оставляя его валяться на полу, и выбирает из кучи кружевного бесстыдства нечто похожее на широкий пояс с подвязками для чулков. Ткань мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Он снова прикусывает губу и переворачивается на живот. Кажется, он уже решил, что наденет первым.  
  
На экране телефона снова мигает сообщение. Шерлок открывает его.  
  
«Так мы можем сделать вид, что этого никогда не было? – пишет Джон с надеждой. – Я просто… совершил ошибку. Подумал, что тебе, возможно, понравится».   
  
Шерлок печатает ответ, а затем встает и, осторожно растягивая кружево, надевает на себя пояс и что-то похожее на трусы. Ощущения… странные. Не совсем к такому он привык. Шов на белье почти не заметен, но все же чувствуется, так что Шерлоку приходится просунуть руку внутрь и поправить неудобно лежащий член. И, если Шерлок не был полностью красным до этого момента, то теперь он, несомненно, становится таковым. Шерлок облизывает губы и поправляет пояс. Повязки, свободно свисая вниз, щекочут бедра, так что он натягивает один чулок, чтобы побыстрей избавиться от раздражающего чувства.  
  
Шерлок берет в руки телефон, когда несколько сообщений приходят одно за другим:  
  
«Шерлок, что значит "не сделаем"?»  
  
«Шерлок, я – идиот, ответь, пожалуйста!»   
  
«Шерлок?!»   
  
Шерлок ругается себе под нос, то ли от того, что Джон не понял его сообщения, то ли от того, что пристегнуть завязки ко второму чулку оказывается куда сложнее. На кровати остается только то кружевное безобразие, которое он сначала принял за платье. Шерлок пока отбрасывает его в сторону и садится на кровать, не желая отвечать Джону стоя. Он садится осторожно, ему кажется, что кружева разлетятся на ниточки от любого неловкого или неосторожного движения, но затем чуть расслабляется, когда понимает, что это не так.  
  
«Прости, что так долго молчал, – печатает он. – Оказывается, подвязки – это не очень-то просто».  
  
Джон печатает что-то вроде «Тебе не нужно было делать это, только потому что я...», но Шерлок смеется и дальше и не читает. Он чувствует, как его полувставший член трется о кружево и кончиками пальцев проводит по нему через ткань.  
  
«Мне было любопытно, – отвечает он Джону. – Да и потом, не станешь же ты просить, чтобы я все это снимал? Я так старался над чулками…».  
  
Он отправляет фото своей ноги. Ничего особенно развратного, получилось даже немного смазано из-за его дрожащих рук, но он все же отправляет Джону фотографию за неимением лучшей. «Пока что за неимением», – добавляет он про себя, а затем тянется к последней вещи из коробки.   
  
«Бог ты мой, – отвечает Джон на первое фото. – Ты потрясающий, шикарный, красивейший мальчик».  
  
«Дай мне двадцать минут и ты увидишь куда больше, – печатает Шерлок и, накидывая поверх своего "костюма" халат, выглядывает в гостиную в поисках фотоаппарата. – А пока подумай, чего именно тебе бы хотелось увидеть… Папочка».

***

  
Шерлок раздумывает, снять ли ему халат или сделать несколько снимков прямо в нем, просто чтобы подразнить Джона. Но потом он замечает режим видеосъемки и понимает, что одними фото Джон не отделается.

***

  
Когда у него остается всего половина из того времени, которое он попросил у Джона, у него наконец все готово для съемки. Он и сам не знает, как успел сделать все это за десять минут и даже не порвать при этом чулки, но в итоге он – здесь и сейчас – стоит перед настроенным фотоаппаратом и пытается успокоить свое загнанное сердце. Съемка начнется по таймеру, и Шерлоку остается ждать только тихого щелчка. В последние секунды он успевает еще раз поправить волосы, облизать губы и до конца подвязать халат. Просто, чтобы подразнить Джона.  
  
Шерлок делает вдох. Слышит щелчок камеры. И прикасается к завязкам халата.

***

  
Он тянется к странной обтягивающей вещице, которую он надел самой последней, еще не снимая халата. Ладно, из этого комплекта она ему не совсем нравится. Уж слишком сковывает движения. И потому он избавляется от нее первой. Он подцепляет ее пальцами и снимает через голову, надеясь, что выглядит соблазнительно. Вещица отправляется к халату, оставленному на полу в гостиной, а Шерлок – к камере, чтобы сохранить видео.  
  
Отправив Джону первую запись, Шерлок перемещается в спальню. Он все еще в чулках и белье, и ему кажется, что дальше продолжать съемки удобнее будет на кровати. 

***

  
«Так чего ты хочешь?» – печатает Шерлок Джону влажными от пота и смазки пальцами. Он пытается вытереть их об наволочку, но кажется, этого недостаточно. Так что, вместо этого, он добавляет на пальцы еще больше смазки и снимает еще парочку видео, но… не снимая остатков белья.   
  
«Тебя, – отвечает Джон через пару минут, и Шерлок улыбается, возвращая руку под влажное кружево. – Хочу увидеть тебя. Хочу поцеловать тебя. Хочу прикоснуться к твоим кудряшкам, твоей шее, ко всем твоим очаровательным родинкам, к твоим бедрам. Хочу… всего тебя. Целиком».  
  
Шерлок выгибается на кровати, прижав лицо к подушке. Наконец, справившись со стоном, он с трудом разлепляет глаза.  
  
«Это можно устроить, – печатает он, в надежде прикусывая губу. – Ты знаешь мой адрес. Спальня на втором этаже».  
  
Джон выходит из онлайна и больше в этот день не появляется в сети.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот немного визуального контента: https://vk.com/wall-108861788_30157


	4. Chapter 4

 

Шерлок просыпается в четыре часа утра, судя по времени на его телефоне. Он зажмуривается, протирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Пальцы все еще в невысохшей смазке на силиконовой основе, а в горле сухой комок. Шерлок морщится, вытирает руки о простыни и, всеми силами подавляя желание уткнуться носом обратно в подушку, заставляет себя сесть на кровати. Подвязки, в тех местах, где они крепятся к чулкам, противно врезаются в бедра, а шов на кружевном белье теперь особенно раздражает нежную кожу. Шерлок снимает с себя все это, кидает куда-то за кровать и снова берет в руки телефон, пытаясь спросонья понять, а что вообще было прошлым вечером. Он совершенно не помнит, как уснул, но точно помнит, что Джона так и не дождался. От этого где-то в груди у него собирается комок из обиды и беспокойства.

Шерлок открывает чат и просматривает переписку. После своего приглашения он написал Джону еще несколько раз, и в чат, и на почту, и просто на телефон, но Джон после вчерашнего исчезновения так еще и не появился в сети. Шерлок все сильнее ощущает нарастающую панику. Он знает, что должен быть скорее расстроен и зол, но вместо этого он только волнуется и переживает. Шерлок снова смотрит на время: четыре-пятнадцать утра. Даже если все в порядке, Джон не станет отвечать в такое время. Шерлок стискивает зубы, вновь падает на кровать, обнимает подушку и решает дать Джону еще пару часов.   


***

  
Снова Шерлок просыпается уже поздним утром от звука пришедшего сообщения. Телефон шумит где-то над ухом, и Шерлок быстро подскакивает на кровати, хватаясь за разрывающийся от сообщений гаджет. Сообщения приходят одно за другим. Джон. Это Джон. Шерлок несколько раз моргает и вчитывается в мелкий шрифт. Сообщение «Шерлок, прости, правда! Я могу все объяснить» ничего ему не объясняет, так что Шерлок пролистывает переписку дальше. «Мне очень жаль, я все расскажу, как вернусь домой, хорошо?» заставляет Шерлока напрячься, а «Только не беспокойся!» заставляет чуть ли не на стену лезть от переживаний.

«Джон, что случилось?! – печатает он, чувствуя в горле свое бешено стучащее сердце. – Где ты сейчас?!» 

Джон отвечает через несколько минут. За это время Шерлок успевает накрутить себя до состояния полной паники. Он сбрасывает звонки Грега и игнорирует стучащую в дверь гостиной миссис Хадсон, которой вдруг взбрело в голову принести ему чай, и только снова и снова нарезает круги по комнате, сжимая в руках телефон.

Когда Джон наконец снова пишет ему, Шерлок на радостях чуть не роняет телефон. Но короткое сообщение Джона оказывается не очень информативным:

«Так, я дома», – присылает Джон короткую весточку. Шерлока это вовсе не успокаивает, ему совсем не хватает данных.

«Что случилось? Все в порядке? – печатает он. – Что произошло вчера вечером? С тобой все хорошо?»   


***

  
Джон разглядывает порез на своей щеке через треснувшее зеркало и оглядывает свою разнесенную гостиную. Куча крупных осколков, которые когда-то были свадебным сервизом, валяются на полу, вода из перевернутой на ноутбук вазы стекает с дубового стола и собирается в лужу у его ножек, а сквозь разбитое окно доносится утренний городской шум.

Джон ставит сумку с новым ноутбуком на кресло и снова берет в руки купленный вместо вылетевшего в окно телефон: «Да, со мной все в порядке», – печатает Джон Шерлоку.

Джон вызывает несколько человек из клининговой компании и стекольщика для замеров оконного стекла, а сам, переодевшись, располагается на кухне с новым ноутбуком. Он игнорирует всплывшее сообщение о необходимости пользовательских настроек, не меняет стандартные обои на рабочем столе, решая, что разберется с этим позже, и входит в сеть, чтобы продолжить переписку с Шерлоком. Тот, разумеется, оказывается онлайн. Джон пролистывает все более обеспокоенные сообщения паникующего Шерлока и сразу пишет ему короткий ответ.

«Шерлок, эй, все в порядке, я же сказал, что я дома. Сейчас я все объясню, хорошо?» 

Шерлок набирает сообщение, затем стирает и снова набирает…

«Хорошо», – приходит наконец его ответ Джону.  


***

  
Шерлок забирается на кресло прямо с ногами и сжимает в руках телефон. Джон печатает долго, так что Шерлок опять успевает немного поволноваться. А когда сообщение наконец приходит, волноваться Шерлок начинает уже вовсю.

«Шерлок, я… это немного сложно. Я не хотел вчера бросать все так, прости. Это было очень грубо. Я знаю, ты злишься и имеешь на это право. Но правда, дело вовсе не в том, что ты пригласил меня, я не хотел тебя обидеть! Просто… небольшие семейные проблемы. Я кое с кем повздорил вчера, и мой телефон буквально оказался на улице. Вылетел в окно. Буквально.   
Если бы я мог, я бы написал тебе раньше.   
Еще раз извини, и… как я могу загладить свою вину?» 

Шерлок удивленно перечитывает сообщение. Ему все еще многое непонятно.

«Поссорился? С кем?» – печатает он.

Джон отвечает тут же. Даже слишком быстро, по мнению Шерлока.

«Гарри», – мигает сообщение Джона.

Шерлок растерянно поднимает брови, быстро пролистывает переписку назад на пару недель и перечитывает несколько сообщений. Убедившись, что все помнит верно, он печатает в ответ: «Твоя сестра? Ты говорил, она лечится где-то за городом, разве нет?». 

«Она вернулась», – отвечает Джон просто.

Шерлок хмурится снова, не зная, что ответить. Ему хочется спросить, из-за чего Джон с сестрой повздорили, когда она вернулась, что произошло, но Джон явно не горит желанием отвечать, так что Шерлок не решается расспрашивать его дальше. Впрочем, так всегда происходит, когда дело касается семьи Джона. Шерлок давно это заметил. Возможно, дело просто в том, что Джон стыдится ее проблем с алкоголем. «Да, – кивает сам себе Шерлок. – Это похоже на правду». 

Джон присылает новое сообщение: 

«Так как я могу загладить свою вину?» – спрашивается в нем.

Шерлок на секунду задумывается. Он понимает, что Джон во многом спрашивает это вовсе не из желания извиниться, а просто чтобы перевести тему, но все равно не может удержаться от чуть язвительного ответа.

«Даже не знаю, Джон, – печатает он. – Ты заставил меня прождать тебя весь вечер. Я ждал тебя почти до самой темноты. А ты просто не пришел. Я так волновался. Так измучился…» 

«Измучился?» – переспрашивает Джон.

«Да. Было так мучительно провести весь вечер в этом наряде… – пишет Шерлок, чуть задрав полы халата и проведя пальцами по ноге. – У меня до сих пор заметны красные полосы на бедрах от резинки чулок и подвязок. Не говоря уже о том, что я так и не получил вчера ничего, кроме собственных пальцев… Так как ты можешь загладить свою вину, если посмел оставить своего мальчика без оргазма?»

«Ты не…? – удивляется Джон. Шерлок улыбается от мысли, что смог смутить его. – Я думал, ты… А как же твои восхитительные пальцы?» 

Шерлок поджимает губы.

«Я надеялся, что это сделаешь ты», – печатает он. 

Джон снова долго не отвечает, а затем и вовсе переводит разговор совсем в другое русло.  


***

  
Кажется, Джон решает, что лучший способ принести извинения – это вручить Шерлоку новый подарок. Шерлок понимает это, когда на следующее утро Грег заманивает его на место преступления, обещая не только интересное дело, но и небольшую, но тяжелую коробочку, которую передал ему Джон. И хотя Шерлок предпочел бы получить извинения от Джона лично, возможно, за ужином или при любой личной встрече, он все равно с нетерпением стучит пальцами по колену, подъезжая к нужному переулку на такси. 

Шерлок расплачивается с таксистом, выбрасывает из головы размышления о странной границе, которую Джон прочертил в их отношениях, и окидывает взглядом переулок в поисках нужного дома или хотя бы полицейских машин.  


***

  
Дело оказывается до приятного любопытным. Полицейские снуют туда-сюда в попытке опросить соседей, успокоить вдову, которая до сих пор не приняла свой новый статус, и наметить подозреваемых, судмедэксперты ворчат о затоптанных уликах и позерах в пальто, соседи, любопытствуя, выходят в общую прихожую, заглядывают в приоткрытые двери и шушукаются, наговаривая на вдову и друг на друга. Один только убитый лежит спокойно и мирно, никому не мешая и не понимая, почему он привлек столько внимания.

Шерлок наконец получает от Грега свои «пять минут на месте преступления», вываливает на него свои наблюдения и складывает руки на груди, ожидая, когда Грег наконец передаст ему подарок от Джона. Грег не спешит ему ничего отдавать.

– Кхмм-кхмм, – прочищает Шерлок горло с намеком и поднимает брови, уставившись на Лестрейда. Тот наконец отмирает, хлопает себя ладонью по лбу и быстро извиняется, засовывая руку в карман пиджака.

– Да, Шерлок, прости, совсем вылетело из головы, – говорит он, вручая Шерлоку стильную черную коробочку с узорчатым золотистым тиснением на крышке. Шерлок берет ее в руки и, вдруг понимая, что внутри, не может сдержать удивленный вздох, получившийся поразительно громким. Шерлок быстро поднимает крышку и заглядывает внутрь. Грег, не способный совладать с собственным любопытством, тоже опускает взгляд на коробочку.

– Твою мать, – выдает он громко. – Это то, что я думаю?

Все вокруг, кажется, забывают о том, что у них есть работа. Молоденький полицейский, который давно кидал влюбленные взгляды на Шерлока, теперь окидывает таким же взглядом содержимое коробки. Андерсон отвлекается от заполнения бумаг и хмурится, не зная, как себя повести. Одна только Салли начинает хихикать, стоя почти над телом убитого, единственная, понимающая, что происходит. 

– Так это правда? – смеется она. – А я думала, Грег прикалывался, когда сказал, что ты нашел себе Папика.

Грег посылает ей убийственный взгляд и на такой же убийственный взгляд, который адресует ему Шерлок, мямлит неуверенное:

– Я совсем не так сказал… 

Шерлок посылает Грегу еще один прожигающий взгляд. Грег замолкает. Салли смеется только громче. Шерлок закатывает глаза, отчаянно пытаясь не покраснеть. И, хотя у него не выходит, едва ли кто-то из присутствующих вообще замечает это. На лицо Шерлока никто даже не смотрит. Все возможное внимание привлекает к себе широкий темно-коричневый кожаный ошейник, лежащий в обитой бархатом коробочке.

– О, – выдает Андерсон наконец. – Неужели кто-то наконец наденет на нашего психа поводок? Еще намордник бы не помешал. 

Шерлок чувствует себя униженным. Даже когда Грег прикрикивает на подчиненного, Салли продолжает хихикать в кулак над шуткой своего дружка. 

– Так вот откуда дорогущее пальто и модные костюмы! Подарочки от покровителей? – ухмыляется Салли, наслаждаясь долгожданной местью за его собственные колкие фразочки. – Может, тебе стоило это на своем сайте написать, так же куда проще найти спонсоров? «Отдамся за пару дорогих подарков или интересное двойное убийство». Отбоя от клиентов не будет. 

Шерлок сжимает губы. Ему нечего им ответить. Ему только хочется исчезнуть отсюда и потребовать от Джона объяснений. И о чем Джон только думал, неужели, он верил, что Шерлоку такое понравится?! Да и он сам не лучше! Он должен был еще на прошлом подарке от Джона понять, что прилюдно их открывать нельзя! 

Шерлок наконец находит в себе силы опустить глаза на подарок в своей ладони. Он уже хочет закрыть его и сбежать подальше от всего этого, но тут замечает то, что до этого как-то не бросилось в его глаза. Маленькую прямоугольную карточку, лежащую под этим нелепым подарком. Шерлок быстро вытягивает ее из коробки и возвращает крышку на место. 

«Пока ты забирал у Грега это небольшое дополнение к моему подарку, я (надеюсь) успел доставить сам подарок к тебе домой. Я узнал у миссис Хадсон еще в прошлый раз. Она не против.  
P.S. Он очень милый. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь.  
P.P.S. Прости еще раз.  


Джон»

Шерлок моргает и снова открывает коробку, доставая ошейник. Игнорирует нелепый комментарий Андерсона и шуточку «Неужто хочешь примерить прямо сейчас?!» от Салли и радостно улыбается. Кажется, он точно знает, что Джон ему приготовил.

Шерлок прощается с Грегом и несется в магазин для животных. Ему срочно нужно множество игрушек для собак и парочка книг по дрессировке. В одном он уверен точно: в следующий раз он поздоровается с Андерсоном и Салли командой «Фас!».

 


	5. Chapter 5

Получив кучу вопросов от продавца о породе, характере и размере его собаки, Шерлок понимает, что совершил ошибку, сначала решив наведаться в магазин. Поэтому он берет только пару объемных мисок и какую-то странную игрушку в виде улыбающегося кактуса и выходит из магазина.

***

  
Шерлок улыбается, слыша тихий стук когтистых лап по полу, и поднимается в гостиную. Миссис Хадсон встречает его радостным причитанием.   
  
– Шерлок, наконец-то! – смеется она и перестает поглаживать пса, доверчиво положившего голову ей на колени. Пес тут же отмирает и носом утыкается ей в ладонь, требуя продолжить ласку. Миссис Хадсон снова умиленно вздыхает и возвращает руку на прежнее место. Пес блаженно прикрывает глаза, никак не показывая Шерлоку, что заметил его. Шерлок не обижается, он понимает, что для этого золотошерстного мальчика существует лишь тот, кто чешет его за ухом. Так что он подходит к дивану и садится рядом с миссис Хадсон, оставляя пакет с покупками у своих ног. Пес заинтересовано дергает ухом и чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Шерлока. Шерлок улыбается ему и достает игрушечный кактус из шуршащего пакета. И миссис Хадсон в миг оказывается забыта! Золотистый ретривер переключается на Шерлока и даже переносит голову к нему на колени, оставляя светлые шерстинки на его черных классических брюках. Получив от нового хозяина игрушку, пес хватает ее зубами и, запрыгнув на одно из кресел, устраивается там. Пока Миссис Хадсон делает попытку согнать паршивца с кресла, Шерлок достает телефон. От Джона нет ни одного сообщения, так что Шерлок пишет ему первым.   
  
«Как его зовут?» – отправляет он и тут же понимает, что забыл поблагодарить Джона. Но Джон, кажется, не в обиде:  
  
«Можешь назвать его, как тебе захочется. Он не будет возражать», – пишет Джон, не ответив на вопрос даже простым «я не знаю». Шерлок решает не придавать этому большого значения. Особенно после того, как псу надоедает просто лежать на кресле, и он возвращается к Шерлоку, сидящему на диване. Шерлок похлопывает рукой по обивке, приглашая пса наверх. Миссис Хадсон только вздыхает и, махнув на этих двух негодников рукой, покидает гостиную.  
  
Пес снова устраивает голову у Шерлока на коленях в ожидании ласки, жалобно тявкая каждый раз, когда Шерлок отвлекается от чесания его за ухом ради очередной смс.  
  
«Так он тебе понравился?» – приходит Шерлоку сообщение. Шерлок удивленно приподнимает бровь. Шерлок поверить не может, что Джон всерьез спрашивает подобное. Джон вообще видел этого пса?!  
  
«Конечно, – печатает Шерлок, продолжая чесать и гладить пока что безымянного друга, – как он мог мне не понравиться?! Он восхитительный!»  
  
Шерлок откладывает телефон в сторону и принимается чесать пса уже двумя руками.   
  
– Кто тут хороший мальчик? Кто тут самый хороший мальчик? – Шерлок улыбается. Пес в ответ не издает ни звука, только блаженно закатывает глаза. Шерлок пропускает пальцы сквозь мягкую шерсть. – Надо выдумать тебе имя, не могу же я и дальше звать тебя псом…  
  
После минуты раздумий Шерлок решает совместить приятное с полезным, а именно: попытку выдумать имя для своего нового друга и поход в зоомагазин. Шерлок надевает на пса ошейник и поводок из все в той же подарочной коробочки, и вместе они выходят на улицу.

***

  
Вернувшись домой с тремя пакетами собачьего корма, игрушек, собачьих шампуней, расчесок, с мягкой стеганой лежанкой, с очень голодным псом и с совершенно пустой головой, Шерлок устало плюхается в кресло и вздыхает. Все еще безымянный пес хочет есть, так что Шерлок, чуть кряхтя и постанывая, встает снова и идет на кухню.  
  
Покормив пса и разобрав сумки, Шерлок возвращается к переписке.  
  
«Мне нужна помощь. Дело жизни и смерти!» – пишет он, в надежде привлечь джоново внимание.  
  
«Что?! Что такое?!» – приходит тут же.   
  
«Какое имя выбрать собаке?»  
  
Шерлок почти может представить, как Джон закатывает глаза, читая его сообщение. Но, тем не менее, через некоторое время приходит ответ.  
  
«Я не знаю… Смотря что тебе нравится. В детстве я хотел назвать пса Уильямом. В честь Шекспира».  
  
Шерлок чуть морщится и печатает:  
  
«Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс и его пес Уильям. Ну уж нет…»   
  
От Джона тут же приходит сообщение с извинениями и другими вариантами, которые, Шерлок уверен, Джон подсмотрел на каком-то дурацком сайте.  
  
«Роки??? Откуда это вообще?!» – удивляется Шерлок и поворачивается к псу. Тот медленно и методично вгрызается в игрушечный кактус.  
  
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя звали «Роки»? Верно, малыш?  
  
Пес продолжает вгрызаться в игрушку, что Шерлок интерпретирует как положительный ответ.  
  
«Нет, мы с псом против, – печатает он. – Нужно что-то красивое. И благородное».   
  
«Оскар? Как Оскар Уайльд? Или может попробуем еще что-то шекспировское? Макбет, Гамлет? Может Ричард? Ричард – красивое имя».  
  
«Нет, нет, не то, мне не нравится… Почему это так сложно? У меня в голове ни одного подходящего имени… – печатает Шерлок и затем добавляет, – он очень похож на тебя. Может назвать его “Джон Второй”?»   
  
Эта идея явно Джону совсем не нравится.  
  
«Нет! – пишет он. – Нет! Давай подумаем еще. Реджинальд? Реджи?»  
  
Шерлок смотрит, как мило пес утыкается носом в игрушку, и не может представить его с этим именем.  
  
«Нет»  
  
«Виктор?»  
  
«Нет!», – печатает Шерлок быстро, а затем, опомнившись, посылает сообщение без восклицательного знака. Ни к чему вызывать лишние расспросы, верно?  
  
«Безил?» – пробует Джон снова.  
  
«Нет»  
  
«Винсент?»  
  
Шерлок уже собирается написать «Возможно», то тут понимает, что сокращением от этого имени будет «Винс».   
  
«Не думаю, – печатает он. И затем добавляет, – черт. В детстве это было проще».  
  
Джон посылает несколько сочувствующих смайликов и весьма дельный совет, который, к несчастью, Шерлоку не помогает:   
  
«Попробуй вспомнить что-то, что ты любишь. Имя вполне может быть с этим связано», – пишет Джон.  
  
Шерлок только смеется.  
  
«Я уже предлагал назвать пса в твою честь, но ты отказался...» – Шерлок отправляет сообщение, не перечитывая, и только через мгновение понимает, что в некотором роде только что признался Джону в любви.   
  
Впервые.   
  
Черт.  
  
Шерлок испуганно глядит на отправленное сообщение, сам не понимая, чего так боится. Того, что Джон не ответит тем же? Что Джон не заметит? Что Джон снова выйдет из сети и исчезнет на несколько часов или дней? Шерлок выделяет сообщение, решая удалить его, пока Джон еще не успел его прочесть. Но, разумеется, именно в этот момент Джон его и читает. А затем начинает печатать что-то в ответ. Шерлок задерживает дыхание, уставившись в экран.  
  
«Но ты любишь химию… – приходит наконец сообщение Джона. – Может что-то связанное с наукой?»  
  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и вздыхает. «Ладно, – решает он. – По крайней мере… Джон все еще здесь. Скорее всего, он просто воспринял это как шутку». Шерлок его не винит. Не то время, не то место. Не тот способ. Мало ли причин? Шерлок решает, что лучшим выходом из ситуации будет тоже притвориться, что это лишь шутка.   
  
Шерлок хмыкает и решает вернуться к насущному вопросу: осторожно поднимается с дивана и подходит к книжным полкам в надежде почерпнуть хоть какое-то вдохновение. Он проглядывает полку за полкой, но не находит ничего любопытного или интересного.  
  
– Анатомия… биология, химия, снова химия, психология… баллистика. Анатомия… – шепчет он, просматривая свою отнюдь не скудную библиотеку. Он проглядывает еще и стопку журналов у входа и все книги, разбросанные тут и там по всей комнате. На столе у окна он находит две книги по уголовному праву Великобритании и уже покрывшуюся тонким слоем пыли биографию Алана Тьюринга – подарок одного из клиентов, который он почему-то принял, но так и не дочитал до конца, предпочтя узнать сухие факты в краткой биографии этого математика в сети, а не из этой, слишком давящей на эмоции, книги. Читать ее и так было очень нелегко. Шерлок берет книгу в руки, садится обратно на диван и сдувает с обложки пыль. Пес фыркает, недовольный внезапным пыльным облачком. Шерлок поворачивается к безымянному псу. «Алан», – думает Шерлок вдруг и снова берется за телефон.  
  
«Алан? В честь Тьюринга?», – пишет он Джону.  
  
«Хорошее имя», – признает Джон, и Шерлок победно улыбается.   
  
– Алан, – произносит он тихо и неуверенно, но затем добавляет чуть четче и треплет пса по голове, – Алан.  
  
Пес никак не реагирует, продолжая пожевывать кактус. Шерлок воспринимает это как согласие.

***

  
Алан привыкает к новому месту довольно быстро. Он спокойно относится к Грегу, пытающемуся почесать его за ухом, всякий раз встречает миссис Хадсон радостным лаем, когда она поднимается к ним в гостиную, и, к ужасу Шерлока, просто обожает Майкрофта Холмса. Но, к большому его облегчению, Майкрофт ответной любви к псу не испытывает, а просто с легким безразличием почесывает Алана за ухом всякий раз, когда тот снова кладет голову к нему на колени в поисках ласки и похвалы. Пару раз Майкрофт еще называет Алана хорошим мальчиком, и тут пес влюбляется в него уже окончательно. Шерлок старается отгонять от себя непрошеные ассоциации.  
  
– Да, сторожевым псом тебе не быть, – вздыхает Шерлок, наливая воды в миску Алана. Тот согласно виляет хвостом.

***

  
В Скотланд-Ярде Алан покоряет всех без исключения. Даже к Салли и Андерсону пес относится с тем же поразительным дружелюбием, как и ко всем остальным, чем окончательно уничтожает всякую надежду Шерлока на сладкую собачью месть. Шерлок даже думает, что те подкупили пса едой, что в некотором роде оказывается правдой. Шерлок узнает об этом, когда видит Салли, потихоньку подкармливающую Алана собственным ланчем. Шерлок уже думает вспылить и накричать на нее и всех вокруг, что нельзя просто так давать что-то животным без разрешения хозяев, но Салли вдруг… извиняется перед ним. Шерлок так этому удивляется, что забывает, что хотел сказать и просто растерянно смотрит на Салли и виляющего хвостом пса, крутящегося у их ног.   
  
– Что? – пожимает плечами Салли в конце концов. – Я люблю собак.

***

  
Но хуже всего Шерлоку теперь приходится на улице. Ну, может и не хуже… Шерлок, не знает, какое подобрать слово. «Неудобнее». Да, это слово вполне описывает текущую ситуацию. Если раньше Шерлока на улице тормозили лишь какие-то знакомые, старые клиенты и иногда люди из сети бездомных, то теперь, стоит Шерлоку выйти на улицу с Аланом, как к ним начинают подходить совершенно случайные люди. Шерлоку не очень нравится эта назойливость.  
  
– А можно его погладить? – спрашивает какая-то девушка, явно решив воспользоваться Аланом как предлогом. Алан заинтересованно наклоняет голову, внимательно следя за новой знакомой. Шерлок ухмыляется и делает грозный вид.   
  
– Лучше не стоит, – произносит он так, словно на поводке у него Цербер, а не это золотисто-дружелюбное чудо.  
  
Девушка все же решает поверить хозяину, а не псу, и отдергивает руку, тут же пряча ладонь в карман, и, извинившись, быстро уходит. Шерлок улыбается сильнее и чешет Алана за ухом.  
  
– Идем, дружок, – говорит он и ведет Алана в Бартс. Туда они вдвоем еще не ходили.

***

  
Молли оказывается в восторге от пса, но не очень рада, что Шерлок протащил его прямо в здание.  
  
– Ты как это сделал вообще? – шепчет она удивленно. – Это же не собачка в дамской сумочке!  
  
Шерлок улыбается улыбкой фокусника, обдурившего толпу, и решает навестить еще и Майка Стамфорда.

***

  
У Майка, к удивлению Шерлока, на пса оказывается совсем другая реакция. Да и у пса на Майка тоже.  
  
Алан не просто проявляет свое обычное, слегка безумное дружелюбие, он просто набрасывается на Майка, вставая на задние лапы, и пытается облизать Майку лицо, словно старому знакомому. Шерлок, конечно, тут же бросается останавливать своего питомца.  
  
– Ох, извини, обычно Алан так себя не ведет… – произносит Шерлок, замечая следы грязных лап на пиджаке Майка. Майк только смеется.  
  
– Да все в порядке, не извиняйся! – отмахивается он. – У пса одного моего друга на меня точно такая же реакция! Видно, любят меня золотистые ретриверы!  
  
Шерлок удивленно поднимает брови и тут же начинает расспрашивать Майка об этой породе, рассудив, что информация из первых рук может оказаться такой же полезной, как и различные сайты про собак. Майк пожимает плечами:  
  
– ...очень-очень дружелюбные, по моему опыту. Но… я не так уж много о них знаю, может, я лучше дам тебе телефон своего друга? – Майк достает сотовый и ищет нужный номер. – Уверен, что Джон с радостью поделится нужной информацией. Его пса зовут Хэмиш.  
  
Алан поднимает голову и отвечает на кличку радостным лаем.


	6. Chapter 6

Оказавшись на улице, Шерлок тут же отправляет сообщение на номер, которым с ним любезно поделился Майк. На номер, который вплоть до последней цифры совпадает с номером Джона.

«Алан – это твой пес, – пишет Шерлок. – Или все же называть его Хэмишем? И когда ты собирался рассказать мне об этом?»

Шерлок еле сдерживается, чтобы не отправить еще и «Какого черта, Джон?!».

Джон не отвечает. Шерлок, снова чертыхаясь про себя, прячет телефон в карман пиджака и переводит взгляд на своего… джонова пса, который послушно семенит следом.

– Хэмиш, – снова зовет Шерлок, будто надеясь, что первые пять раз, когда пес отзывался на это имя, были просто странными совпадениями. Но нет, и в этот раз пес заливается счастливым лаем и начинает вилять хвостом с удвоенной силой.

Шерлок вздыхает и треплет пса по голове. А потом и вовсе опускается перед ним на корточки и почти прижимается к его носу своим.

– Ты скучаешь по нему, да, по Джону? И как только Джон мог отдать тебя?! – Шерлок чувствует, как теплое и влажное дыхание пса становится быстрее. Имя своего настоящего хозяина, как и свое собственное, Хэмиш хорошо помнит. – Я не понимаю. Ты у меня всего месяц, но я точно знаю, что не смог бы тебя отдать.

На это пес никак не реагирует, так что Шерлок еще раз чешет его за ушами и шепчет ему доверительным тоном:

– И не отдам. Ты ведь останешься со мной, правда?

Пес в ответ проводит своим языком по его носу, и Шерлок решает, что это значит «Да».  


***

  
Джон отвечает только тогда, когда Шерлок с Аланом-Хэмишем (Шерлок все еще не определился, как будет правильнее) приходят домой. Он начинает писать прямо в чат, даже не потрудившись ответить на ту смс.

«Что ж, я не знаю, как ты узнал, но – черт возьми – уверен каким-то потрясающим и гениальным способом. Действительно, глупо было надеяться скрыть что-то от великого детектива, верно? Да, Алан был моим псом. Но теперь он твой, так что…

Отвечая на твой вопрос: …никогда? Не знаю, я не задумывался над этим. Честно говоря, я не думал, что ты узнаешь.

(...и, прошу, не зови его Хэмишем. Это имя ему никогда не подходило. Новое куда лучше)».

Шерлок читает сообщение два раза и все же не выдерживает.

«Какого черта, Джон?! Кто вообще может подарить кому-то собственную собаку?!» – пишет он в чат.

Джон в очередной раз медлит вместо ответа. Шерлок видит, как Джон несколько раз начинает набирать сообщение, но снова и снова стирает его, так и не отправив. Так что Шерлок откладывает телефон в сторону и, сев на диван, включает ноутбук, решив разобраться во всем самостоятельно. Пару секунд он просто задумчиво стучит по клавиатуре подушечками пальцев, но затем открывает окошечко чата и начинает набирать сообщение.

«Что ж, если тебя поразило, что я смог узнать настоящее имя пса, то, думаю, ты не станешь возражать против еще нескольких моих наблюдений?  
Я помню, ты не хотел, чтобы я называл собаку в честь тебя. Думаю, ты боялся, что от варианта “Джон Второй” я перейду к “Хэмишу” и замечу, что пес отзывается на это имя. Ты ведь не просто не посчитал нужным мне сказать, что это твой пес… Ты именно  _не хотел_ , чтобы я узнал. Хотя я понимаю почему. Это странно. Если ты просто хотел бы подарить мне пса, мог бы взять щенка из приюта или купить собаку. Но нет. Ты отдал своего собственного питомца. Питомца, который явно по тебе скучает… Просто, чтобы извиниться передо мной? Нелепость! Тут ведь дело не во мне, верно? Дело в тебе.  
Никто не отдает свою собаку в подарок просто так. Люди иногда оставляют своих питомцев… Аллергия, внезапный переезд куда-то, куда нельзя брать животных, потеря работы, без которой пропадает возможность заботиться о них… иногда умирающие отдают своих животных в добрые руки, зная, что никто из их семьи не сможет или не захочет заботиться о животном.  
Всегда должна быть причина. Что-то в твоей жизни должно было измениться месяц назад. Что-то, из-за чего ты посчитал, что больше не можешь заботиться о Хэмише.  
Твоя сестра устроила погром в твоей квартире месяц назад, верно? Как раз ровно перед тем, как ты подарил мне пса… Так что тогда произошло, Джон?»

К удивлению Шерлока, на это Джон отвечает довольно быстро.

«У меня нет аллергии и я не умираю, Шерлок, честно. Но да, ты прав, у меня возникли небольшие семейные проблемы, из-за которых я посчитал, что лучше будет, если кто-то другой позаботится о собаке. Но, если ты помнишь, я еще до того, как ты его назвал, “погрома” говорил с твоей квартирной хозяйкой о собаке. Я и до него хотел, чтобы пес жил с тобой!»

Шерлок чуть хмурится, немного обиженный, что Джон нашел в его рассуждениях эту лазейку, и снова принимается печатать.

«Но почему? Зачем это тебе? Проверял, поладим ли мы с ним или что?» – гневается он.

«Дело не в этом, нет»

«Тогда в чем?»

«Ну… Ты обожаешь свой дом, ты любишь миссис Хадсон. Тебе слишком нравится этот мрачноватый викторианский уют, камин и все остальное. Ты бы никогда не переехал из своей квартиры, верно? Так что… возможно, в тот момент я надеялся, что вместе с собакой ты приютишь и меня?»

Если бы кто-то когда-нибудь решил спросить Шерлока, какой была его самая странная реакция на чье-то сообщение, он бы несомненно ответил про тот раз, когда он прыгал от радости из-за присланного Лестрейдом сообщения о серийном убийце. Потому что ему никогда бы ни пришло в голову признаваться в том, что однажды был момент, когда в ответ на сообщение он издал совершенно непередаваемый пищащий звук, уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку, а затем полез обниматься с собакой.

Наконец отпустив пса, Шерлок возвращается к переписке. Несмотря на собственную радость, Шерлок слегка хмурится, перечитывая слова Джона, что-то в этом сообщении не дает ему покоя.

«В тот момент? – переспрашивает он. – Но сейчас уже нет. Почему ты передумал?»

Джон отвечает смущенным смайликом, от чего Шерлоку хочется закатить глаза. Джон бывает несерьезным в самые неподходящие для этого моменты.

«Я не передумал. Я хотел бы жить с тобой, правда, – наконец пишет Джон. – Но в конце концов я подумал, что не могу просить тебя так внезапно съехаться. Что скажет миссис Хадсон! Кроме того, мне еще нужно решить некоторые дела»

Шерлок ловит себя на том, что яростно шепчет «Внезапно съехаться!» и «Что значит не может?!» себе под нос.

«Ты можешь приехать в любой момент. Миссис Хадсон не будет против. Она и сама спрашивала, почему мы все еще не живем вместе», – печатает Шерлок в надежде, что Джон выкинет из головы дурацкие идеи о том, что может или не может, и пойдет собирать вещи.

Джон, кажется, в ответ только смеется над ним.

«Я с радостью приму твое предложение, Шерлок. Но не сейчас. Прояви немного терпения. Как я уже сказал, мне нужно разобраться с кое-какими делами, и я буду весь твой. Если ты к этому времени, конечно, не передумаешь»

Шерлок обиженно откидывается на спинку дивана, уже совсем не понимая, что происходит.

«Я могу как-то помочь? Может, если ты расскажешь, что (черт возьми!) происходит, – Шерлок на мгновение задумывается и стирает гневное восклицание, – я смог бы помочь?»

Джон снова медлит.

«Просто небольшие проблемы в семье. Я сам со всем разберусь, не хочу взваливать это на тебя», – пишет он через пару минут.

«Но я не против помочь! – печатает Шерлок, обижаясь только сильнее. – Если дело в твоей сестре, я смогу помочь. Только скажи, в чем дело?»

«Прости, но нет, Шерлок, я не могу. Мне просто нужно еще немного времени, максимум месяц. И я все тебе расскажу, обещаю. Может, даже в подробностях. Но, прошу, не дави на меня сейчас, хорошо?»

Шерлок собирается еще немного повозмущаться, но все же пересиливает себя и пишет в ответ «Хорошо». Но это вовсе не значит, что он совсем не обижается на Джона. И тот, кажется, это отлично понимает.

«Прости еще раз, – пишет он. – Я понимаю, что это неправильно – поступать так с тобой, но я не могу сейчас… Ладно. В любом случае, я думаю, что могу попытаться частично загладить свою вину? Думаю, у меня есть кое-что, что тебя порадует…»

Шерлок снова подавляет желание закатить глаза, но все же улыбается от мысли, что у Джона что-то для него есть. Джон всегда знает, что Шерлоку может понравиться.

«Ты понимаешь, что не всегда прощение можно вымолить с помощью подарков? – спрашивает Шерлок, решая прояснить ситуацию. Джон должен понять это сейчас, пока они еще не живут вместе. А затем добавляет, чуть улыбаясь, – кроме того, честно говоря, я не думаю, что ты сможешь сделать мне подарок лучше, чем этот замечательный пес. И просто чтобы уточнить: я тебе его ни за что не отдам. Хочешь своего пса обратно – переезжай ко мне!»

Джон присылает в ответ смеющийся смайлик.

«О, шантаж? Хорошо, я согласен, – пишет Джон. – Но все же… Тебе нравятся мои подарки, а мне нравится дарить их тебе. И этот тебе точно понравится. Обещаю»  


***

  
Джон не говорит ему, где и когда его ждет подарок, так что Шерлок старательно посещает все места, где обычно Джон их оставляет. У миссис Хадсон ничего не оказывается, хотя он спрашивает по несколько раз на дню, в Скотланд-Ярде Грег только пожимает плечами и предлагает дело о собирателе трофеев, которое Шерлок считает уж слишком скучным, а Анджело, ресторан которого Шерлок как-то посоветовал Джону, только вручает Шерлоку еду навынос и требует, чтобы тот съел хотя бы половину.

Шерлок возвращается домой чуть расстроенный, но Алан-Хэмиш (с именем которого у Шерлока все еще проблемы) быстро поднимает его настроение счастливым лаем и виляющим хвостом. Шерлок улыбается, чешет своего любимца за ухом и заходит на кухню, чтобы проверить, есть ли у того в мисках вода и еда. В миске еды не оказывается. Зато она оказывается на полу кухни, во всех углах, под столом и даже у двери в комнату Шерлока. Шерлок строго смотрит на пса. Тот обиженно пыхтит в ответ на укоризненный взгляд и печально утыкается мордой в миску, намекая хозяину на свой голод. Убирая бардак на кухне, Шерлок старается не поддаваться на эти манипуляции и строго произносит:

– Я не стану кормить тебя своей едой навынос. Тебе нельзя. Скорее всего.  


***

  
Шерлоку почти стыдно, когда он будто случайно роняет очередную фрикадельку на пол, но пес смотрит на него слишком жалобно, чтобы прекратить. Чтобы подавить совесть, Шерлок засовывает парочку и себе в рот. И чуть было ими не давится, когда его телефон начинает истошно звонить.

– Алло, – произносит Шерлок в трубку, еле успев прожевать, и свободной рукой отгоняет пса от тарелки.

– Шерлок, ты не мог бы вернуться обратно в Ярд? – слышится голос Грега на том конце телефона.

Шерлок проглатывает очередную фрикадельку и отдает такую же псу.

– Я уже сказал, что не стану этого делать. Один труп – это не серия, почему ты так уверен, что это маньяк? Вполне возможно, обезображенное лицо – просто способ отвлечь вас от более важных улик! А отрезанное ухо – это скучно!

Грег только смеется.

– Вообще-то я не из-за трупа звоню. Кое-кто оставил тебе подарок. Не понимаю, как он это провернул, коробка просто появилась на одном из столов.

Шерлок дальше не слушает, а хватает поводок, валяющийся на одном из кресел, и вместе с псом выходит из квартиры.  


***

  
– Мы его просветили, – поясняет Грег, когда вручает Шерлоку коробочку не он сам, а какой-то из полицейских. – В этот раз Джон вручил его не лично мне в руки, я его даже не видел, так что мы решили не рисковать. Безопасность и все такое.

Шерлок понимающе кивает, хотя и давит в зародыше язвительный комментарий о том, что если кто-то может пролезть в участок и, оставив коробочку на столе какого-то детектива, уйти незамеченным, то про безопасность и речи быть не может.

Шерлок крутит коробочку в руках, она легкая и компактная, будто в ней почти ничего нет, что совсем не похоже на Джона, но стиль и выбор цветов вновь указывает на то, что отправителем мог быть и он.

Шерлок в нетерпении стягивает с коробки подарочный бант и приподнимает крышку… И тут же захлопывает ее в надежде, что никто не успел увидеть содержимого коробки. Шерлок словно на автомате опускает руку с подарком, быстро проходит сквозь толпу полицейских и почти что прячется в туалете. Грег, кажется, окликает его и несется за ним, но Шерлок не уверен. Он закрывается на защелку и достает телефон, чтобы связаться с Джоном. И впервые вместо «Отправить сообщение» он нажимает «Позвонить».

Джон отвечает через пару гудков, но Шерлок не сразу это понимает. Мешает и гул в его голове, и тот факт, что это первый раз, когда он действительно _слышит_  Джона.

– Алло? – голос на том конце телефона неуверенный. – Шерлок?

Шерлок чуть сглатывает.

– Шерлок?

– Алло. 

– Ого, я… эммм… не ожидал, что ты позвонишь, – с каждым словом Джон все больше берет себя в руки и в конце концов оказывается способен шутить, – неужели мой подарок так тебе понравился, что ты решил позвонить?

– Да, как раз насчет него я и звоню, – голос Шерлока хриплый и нервный.

– Так тебе понравилось? – в нетерпении спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок прижимает телефон ухом к плечу и еще раз заглядывает в коробочку. Содержимое, к несчастью, не оказывается игрой света или нелепым розыгрышем.

– Джон, – Шерлок ловит себя на том, что переходит на шепот, – что, по-твоему, в этой коробке?

Джон нервно смеется.

– Прости, что? Ты же и сам видишь…

Шерлок смотрит на отрезанное ухо на темно-синем бархате и словно через какую-то пелену слышит, как Грег дергает за ручку с той стороны и требует открыть дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Шерлок спиной прислоняется к одной из стенок кабинки, совсем не беспокоясь о сохранности своего пиджака, и убирает телефон от уха, совершенно не представляя, что делать дальше. Ему нужно взять себя в руки, но Лестрейд все продолжает стучать в дверь кабинки, мешая ему сосредоточиться.   
  
– Да открой ты чертову дверь! – рявкает Грег с очередным ударом по хлипкой деревяшке, и Шерлок наконец не выдерживает.   
  
– Тут еще много свободных кабинок, инспектор Лестрейд! Бога ради, оставьте меня в покое на пять минут! – сделав глубокий вдох, восклицает он в ответ.  
  
Лестрейд пытается сказать что-то еще, что-то о том, что он заметил в коробке, но потом все же останавливает себя и, приказав Шерлоку быть в его кабинете через пять минут, оставляет наконец Шерлока одного. Шерлок делает еще один глубокий вдох и возвращается к разговору с Джоном.  
  
– ...алло, ты еще здесь? Шерлок? – продолжает свой монолог в телефонную трубку Джон, уверенный, что его уже не слышат.  
  
Шерлок откашливается и отвечает.  
  
– Да, я здесь. Лестрейд не давал мне покоя, прости.  
  
Джон только снова нервно смеется.  
  
– Да, я слышал. Постой… а где ты вообще?   
  
Шерлок брезгливо осматривает кабинку мужского туалета. «В аду», – хочет сказать он.   
  
– Шерлок, ты еще со мной? – вновь спрашивает Джон. Видимо, он снова задумался и замолчал слишком надолго.  
  
– Я в полицейском участке. Прячусь в мужском туалете от инспектора полиции, если говорить конкретнее.  
  
Джон только смеется.  
  
– Понятно. Боялся, что я снова подарю что-то неприличное? Расслабься, я не стал бы передавать подобное через Грега… Разве что через миссис Хадсон! – Джон явно пытается пошутить, но Шерлок наконец собирается с мыслями и одергивает его.  
  
– Так, стой! – резко прерывает он Джона. – Что, по твоему мнению, ты мне подарил?   
  
Джон замолкает, словно обдумывая вопрос, совершенно не понимая, чего от него хотят.   
  
– Это… было слишком, да? Просто ты столько говорил о них, и я думал…  
  
– Джон! – рявкает Шерлок снова, совсем сбитый с толку.  
  
– Прости-прости, я не думал, что ты так отреагируешь, – отвечает Джон, запутывая Шерлока еще сильнее. – Я… О, слушай, давай я перезвоню тебе позже?   
  
– Что? Почему? – нервно восклицает Шерлок, но Джон только вздыхает в ответ.  
  
– Честно говоря, потому что я весь в крови и хочу в душ, – признается Джон таким тоном, словно подобные разговоры для них нормальны и привычны, но затем все же одергивает себя и извиняется. – ...О, боже, прости, это звучало не очень-то сексуально. Я не знаю, что говорю, очень устал. Я перезвоню позже. Люблю тебя.  
  
Джон сбрасывает звонок. Шерлок несколько раз моргает, убирает телефон от уха и снова прижимается спиной к грязной стене туалета. Он немного растерян, если честно. И он даже не знает, от чего именно. То ли от того, что Джон впервые сказал ему, что любит его. То ли от того, что Джон признался ему в этом, будучи по локоть в крови, и прислал чье-то отрезанное ухо в подарок.  
  
Шерлок заставляет себя закрыть глаза и несколько раз вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Хотя это и не сильно помогает.  
  
– Это все чушь какая-то, – шепчет он себе под нос, до побелевших пальцев сжимая коробочку в руках, и выходит из кабинки. – О, черт, ты все это время был здесь?!  
  
Грег кивает, стоя у стойки с раковинами, и складывает руки на груди.  
  
– Да, решил приглядеть за тобой. Чтобы ты не…  
  
– …не сбежал, так и не заглянув к тебе в кабинет? – перебивает Шерлок.  
  
– …не попытался избавиться от улик, – заканчивает Грег одновременно с ним, а затем добавляет, – идем в мой кабинет. Я вызову криминалиста. 

***

  
– Боже, ты выглядишь, словно школьник, впервые попавший в кабинет директора, – хмыкает Салли, заметив, как нервно Шерлок перебирает в пальцах металлические кольца поводка Алана.   
  
Шерлок не обращает на нее внимания и не отвечает, не отрывая взгляда от стола Грега, на котором в пластиковом пакете лежит его «подарок». Грег сидит за своим столом, сцепив пальцы в замок и молча смотрит на тот же предмет, что и Шерлок. Андерсон тоже здесь и тоже не издает ни звука. Он не получит ухо на экспертизу, пока с коробкой не разберутся криминалисты, но ни один из них еще не пришел, так что кабинет погружен в напряженную, неуютную тишину, и каждый, находящийся в нем, не решается ее нарушить.  
  
Ну, кроме Салли. Опять.   
  
– Так, значит, Папочка Шерлока оказался маньяком-убийцей? – Грег устало трет пальцами глаза. Салли снова пытается сдержать смешок, но у нее не выходит. – Хотя, чему я удивляюсь? По его вкусу на парней можно было догадаться, что он не очень-то нормальный.  
  
Этого Шерлок не выдерживает. Он уже поднимает глаза на Салли, чтобы высказать ей все, что о ней думает, но Грег оказывается быстрее и вовремя одергивает свою подчиненную.   
  
– Хватит, Донован. Мы еще не знаем наверняка.   
  
Салли закатывает глаза.   
  
– У нас в нераскрытых делах труп с отрезанным ухом. И посылка с отрезанным ухом внутри. Это довольно легкая дедукция, – она выделяет интонацией последнее слово и посылает Шерлоку самодовольный взгляд.  
  
Шерлок не отвечает, лишь сжимает поводок в руках сильнее, заставляя пса нервничать. Алану довольно скучно сидеть в кабинете, полном людей, которые не обращают на него внимания. Он ложится на пол и кладет морду на лапы с тихим скулящим звуком, надеясь, что его печальный вид привлечет больше внимания, чем скучный стол, на который все уставились. Но ничего не происходит. Все продолжают ждать криминалистов и смотреть на стол Грега, словно эта темно-синяя коробочка на нем как-то мешает им начать говорить с друг другом.  
  
Где-то через пару минут Алан дергает ухом, услышав за дверью чьи-то шаги, и заинтересованно приподнимает голову, когда дверь наконец открывается и впускает одного из полицейских в кабинет. Грег оборачивается и приподнимает бровь, когда видит совершенно не того, кого ожидал. Алан тоже не находит в новом человеке в комнате ничего интересного и поворачивается к Шерлоку, требуя внимания уже у него. Шерлок опускает ладонь Алану на голову и начинает почесывать его за ухом, краем глаза рассматривая вошедшего. Паренек, поймав его взгляд, нервно облизывает губу, улыбается и, кажется, даже немного краснеет. Шерлок тут же разрывает зрительный контакт и переносит все внимание на собаку. Полицейский чуть откашливается и поворачивает голову к инспектору Лестрейду.  
  
– Никто из криминалистов не придет, – извиняющимся тоном произносит он. Грег приподнимает бровь выше. Паренек снова извиняется. – Они сказали, что «оскорбительно просить их дважды изучать один и тот же предмет». Я думаю, они просто обиделись, что им запретили вскрывать коробку в прошлый раз.   
  
Грег тихо ругается себе под нос.  
  
– Если бы они ее вскрыли, – замечает Салли, – у нас бы было куда меньше проблем. Мне отнести им пакет лично?  
  
Грег вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
– Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы они осмотрели и участок. Тот стол, на котором оставили коробку, – говорит он.   
  
Услышав это, паренек в дверях испуганно распахивает глаза и виновато опускает взгляд.   
  
– Это будет бесполезно, инспектор Лестрейд, – признается он тихо.  
  
Грег снова вздыхает и трет ладонью лицо. Шерлок перестает делать вид, что не замечает ничего, кроме своего пса, и поднимает взгляд на полицейского.   
  
– Это еще почему? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Это же общий стол в комнате отдыха. Мы там едим, – поясняет полицейский.  
  
– И что? – хмыкает Андерсон, впервые решив подать голос.  
  
Полицейский прикусывает губу и пожимает плечами, словно нашкодивший мальчишка.  
  
– Я всегда протираю его спиртовыми салфетками перед обедом.  
  
Салли прикрывает глаза рукой.  
  
– О, боже, Льюис! – восклицает она. – Зачем?!  
  
Паренек краснеет, но все же решает наконец постоять за себя.  
  
– Не вини меня! Вини тех, кто ест как свинья и оставляет крошки и следы от кофе повсюду! Андерсона, например! – он машет рукой в его сторону, но тут же меняет тон, заметив выражение лица Андерсона. – Я просто пришел туда пообедать, откуда мне было знать, что…  
  
– Достаточно, – прерывает его Грег. – Просто отнеси коробку криминалистам и скажи, что в этот раз они могут вскрыть ее, осмотреть, а затем отдать содержимое судмедэкспертам.   
  
– Хорошо. Я все равно хотел выйти в кофейню за углом.  
  
– О, и мне нужны записи с камер в участке, хорошо?   
  
Льюис захлопывает рот и кивает, забирая со стола пластиковый пакет.   
  
– Идиот, – шепчет Андерсон в сторону захлопнувшейся за Льюисом двери. 

***

  
– Позвони ему еще раз, – говорит Грег, кивая Шерлоку на телефон.  
  
– Он не берет трубку, я звонил уже трижды за последние пятнадцать минут, – произносит Шерлок в ответ, но все же достает из кармана телефон. Когда Джон снова не отвечает, Салли закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди.  
  
– Может, мы уже просто арестуем его, возьмем отпечатки и сравним с теми, что на коробке? А вы двое потом разберетесь со своими чувствами и его предательством вашего доверия?  
  
– Он не… – начинает Шерлок, но Салли перебивает его.  
  
– Он не что? Не маньяк? Ха. Как по мне, так вы просто не хотите признавать, что человек, которому вы оба доверяли, оказался убийцей. Если бы кто-то другой прислал на твое имя такую посылку, вы с инспектором уже бы весь отдел на уши подняли. Но вы оба просто сидите здесь уже полчаса и пытаетесь ему дозвониться, словно думаете, что он возьмет и сам во всем признается.  
  
Андерсон хмыкает на заднем плане. Шерлок наконец берет себя в руки.  
  
– Он не убийца. Не называй его так. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не доказано обратное. Пока мы не получим отчета судмедэкспертов, – Шерлок поворачивается к Андерсону, – который, кстати, ты должен делать, почему ты еще здесь?! …мы даже не можем сказать, настоящее ухо или нет. Может, это неудачная шутка с муляжом. Кроме того, нужно узнать, когда именно отрезали ухо и соответствует ли оно тому телу, про которое ты, Донован, так часто вспоминаешь. Может быть, к тому трупу ухо не имеет отношения, и Джон просто позаимствовал его из морга. Он же хирург, это было бы несложно. Не говоря уже о том, что еще нужно проверить, от него посылка вообще или нет!  
  
Салли молчит и внимательно слушает его возмущенную речь, а затем вдруг улыбается, словно знает что-то такое, о чем великий детектив не имеет и понятия.  
  
– А с моей точки зрения, ты просто хватаешься за соломинку и выдумываешь ему оправдания. Будь это просто случайный подозреваемый, ты бы уже нашел адрес его работы, и мы бы его уже допросили бы!   
  
Грег неожиданно для Шерлока соглашается с этим.   
  
– Шерлок, она права, – произносит он, тяжело вздыхая. Салли победно улыбается. – Нам нужно найти его адрес, а не ждать, когда он ответит на звонок. Не чтобы арестовать, а для того, чтобы допросить. Не говоря уже о том, что криминалистам все равно нужны его отпечатки для сравнения с теми, что на коробке. Так что… Донован, займись этим. Андерсон, узнай, когда криминалисты закончат с коробкой и иди в лабораторию, узнай, чье это было ухо.  
  
Андерсон кивает и выходит из кабинета, Салли на мгновение задерживается, хитро поглядывая на Шерлока.   
  
– Давай-давай, за работу, – напоминает ей Грег, и она все же оставляет их с Шерлоком наедине.  
  
Грег вздыхает, встает из-за стола и наконец захлопывает за ней дверь. Шерлок решает, что ему тоже здесь больше делать нечего и что он достаточно сегодня поиграл по правилам, так что он чуть тянет Алана за ошейник и собирается выйти из кабинета, чтобы найти Джона раньше полиции.  
  
Грег остается стоять у двери, сложив руки на груди и не собираясь сдвигаться с места, чтобы дать Шерлоку пройти.  
  
– Ну уж нет, – хмыкает Грег и прижимается спиной к двери. – Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока мы с тобой не поговорим.


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок только закатывает глаза. О чем вообще Лестрейд может говорить в такой ситуации?

– О чем? – спрашивает он, надеясь покончить с этим как можно скорее.

Грег вздыхает и качает головой, словно говорит с маленьким ребенком, а не с взрослым самостоятельным человеком. 

– Ты знаешь и сам. О Джоне.

Шерлок хмыкает, услышав этот весьма очевидный и расплывчатый ответ. Разумеется, о Джоне! Лестрейд, что, держит его за идиота?

– Дай пройти, поговорим позже или я пришлю смс.

Грег не двигается с места. Алан начинает нервничать и тихо ворчать, что очень нетипично для этого обычно радостно-восторженного создания. Шерлок и сам знает, что сам виноват в этой смене настроения своего питомца: он слишком сильно сжимает в руке поводок. Шерлок заставляет себя успокоиться и разжимает руку, позволяя цепочке проскользнуть сквозь пальцы. Получив чуть больше свободы, пес вновь начинает вилять хвостом и перестает издавать недовольное ворчание. Грег снова переводит взгляд с пса на его хозяина и складывает руки на груди.

– Лестрейд, ты не имеешь никакого права… 

– Шерлок, не веди себя как ребенок и выслушай меня, – не выдерживает Грег. – Я не верю, что это сделал Джон, ясно? Салли пригласит его для разговора, мы посмотрим записи с камер и проверим отпечатки, и, скорее всего, они не совпадут. 

Шерлок снова чувствует нестерпимое желание закатить глаза. Где-то в глубине души он рад, что Лестрейд на его стороне, но совершенно не понимает, зачем тот продолжает удерживать его в своем кабинете.

– Отлично! Я рад, что мы это выяснили, а теперь дай пройти! – пробует он снова, но Грег остается непреклонен.

– Нет, – повторяет Грег. – От твоих действий может стать только хуже. Я знаю, Джон нравится тебе, но ты можешь навредить как себе, так и ему. Если он невиновен – отлично, мы выясним это здесь, но если ты влезешь в это дело… Ты… Шерлок, ты эмоционально скомпрометирован. Будь ты полицейским, тебя бы сразу же отстранили от этого дела. Справедливости ради, меня тоже следует отстранить, так как я действительно считаю, что Джон – мой… ну, не друг, но приятель-то точно. 

Шерлок сжимает губы. Может, Грег и прав, но Шерлок никогда ему об этом не скажет. Шерлок вновь пытается настоять на своем.

– Если ты считаешь, что Джон невиновен, то в чем тогда проблема? Как я могу навредить делу?!

Грег качает головой, будто не веря, что Шерлок об этом спрашивает.

– Шерлок, если дойдет до суда, а ты будешь тем, кто найдет улики, подтверждающие, что Джон не убийца, то их могут отбросить, как подделанные тобой! Все просто решат, что ты пытался выгородить своего парня-маньяка!

– Джон не маньяк! – рявкает Шерлок в ответ. Алан вдруг начинает тихо поскуливать у его ног. Шерлок отвлекается от ссоры и нежно чешет пса за ухом. – Извини, все хорошо, все в порядке.

Когда пес немного успокаивается, Шерлок снова переводит взгляд на Грега.

– Так вот в чем дело?! Боишься, что я все испорчу? – хмыкает он. – Можешь расслабиться. Я не бегу к нему, чтобы искать улики. Пока нет результатов экспертизы, мы даже не можем сказать, что ухо от того трупа! Пока даже про обвинения в убийстве говорить рано! Так что хватит держать меня за несмышленого ребенка, дай мне пройти. Я просто хочу встретиться и поговорить с Джоном. Такую возможность ты мне дашь?!

Шерлок знает, что врет насчет улик, и уверен, что и Лестрейд об этом знает, но все же приподнимает бровь, ожидая, когда тот его выпустит. Но Лестрейд совершенно не торопится. Нет, вместо того, чтобы сдвинуться с места и наконец дать ему возможность пройти, Лестрейд прижимает руку к лицу и качает головой.

– Это плохая, плохая идея. Встречаться сейчас с Джоном – это не лучший план, Шерлок. Давай рассуждать логически, ты же это любишь, верно? – Грег взмахивает руками. – Подарок мог послать как Джон, так и кто-то другой. То, что лежало в коробке, может быть муляжом, может быть настоящим ухом, которое, как ты и предполагал, Джон позаимствовал у трупа из морга. Или же оно может быть от того трупа, про который говорила Салли. Ну, и что весьма маловероятно, это ухо другого человека (живого или мертвого), которого мы пока не нашли. Так?

Шерлок кивает. Да, пока все верно. Он не в восторге от идеи раздумывать над этими вариантами, пока на руках у них нет всех фактов, и не очень понимает, к чему ведет Грег, но все же решает дать ему высказаться в последний раз, а потом уйти так или иначе.

– Итак, – продолжает Грег. – В первых двух случаях все закончится относительно мирно. Может, Джону влепят мелкое хулиганство или надругательство над телом, но, думаю, вы с этим справитесь. 

Шерлок согласно хмыкает. Грег кивает.

– Я сказал тебе, что не верю, что Джон это сделал. А теперь подумай: если это не он, то есть кто-то, кто знает о ваших отношениях, знает о подарках, которые он тебе дарит… Как по мне, так вы с Джоном можете быть в большой опасности! 

Шерлок возмущенно пыхтит в ответ.

– И поэтому ты предлагаешь оставить его одного?! Одного в опасности?! 

Грег вздыхает, зная, что его ответ Шерлоку не понравится.

– Нет. Я предлагаю тебе не встречаться с Джоном наедине и вообще не видеться с ним, пока его не приведут сюда. Потому что, если есть хоть крохотная вероятность, что он сам все это провернул, встречаться с ним может быть опасно для тебя!

– Да ты сам с ним встречался уже сотню раз! – повышает голос Шерлок.

– Да, но он и не мне дарил странные дорогие подарки! – не отстает Грег. – Как бы ужасно это не звучало, ни ты, ни я не можем сказать, что знаем Джона достаточно хорошо. Я всего лишь иногда выпиваю с ним в барах, ты… ты даже не встречался с ним!

– Пошел к черту, – тихо отвечает Шерлок и, отпихнув Грега от двери, распахивает ее настежь. И замирает под как минимум десятком любопытных взглядов. Полицейские быстро спохватываются, отводят глаза и начинают усиленно делать вид, что занимаются своей работой. Шерлок отмирает, тихо вздыхает и делает шаг вперед. 

Телефон в его кармане начинает резко и пронзительно звонить.  


***

  
Шерлок останавливается, как только слышит знакомую мелодию, и достает телефон. Джон, слава богу.

– Алло, – успевает сказать Шерлок, прежде чем Грег хватает его за воротник пальто и затаскивает обратно в кабинет, захлопывая за ними дверь. – Какого хрена, Лестрейд?! ...Нет, Джон это я не тебе.

Джон на том конце телефона тихо посмеивается.

– Что, ты все еще в полицейском участке, Шерлок? – уточняет он. 

– Да, – отвечает Шерлок и уже набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы наконец задать терзающие его вопросы, но Джон вдруг начинает говорить.

– Я увидел пропущенные вызовы от тебя, прости, что не брал трубку. Я знаю, что обещал позвонить, но я проторчал в душе целую вечность, а потом… Неважно, это просто неудачный день на работе.

Шерлок слышит, что, судя по голосу Джона, что-то не так, но Грег не дает ему спросить об этом, а вместо этого быстро что-то набирает на своем телефоне и тычет экран Шерлоку в лицо. 

«СПРОСИ НАСЧЕТ КОРОБКИ! И ПОПРОСИ ЕГО ПРИЕХАТЬ СЮДА!» 

Шерлок вздыхает и включает громкую связь.

– Джон, насчет подарка… 

– О, боже, опять?! Шерлок, я понял, что тебе не понравилось, прости. Но серьезно, сейчас у меня нет ни сил, ни времени думать об этом… – произносит Джон каким-то странным тоном. Хотя что Шерлок может знать, он слышит этот голос всего второй раз в жизни.

– Джон, – говорит Шерлок осторожно, боясь снова спугнуть Джона. Он знает, что напрямую спросить про ухо нельзя, так как ему нужно услышать сначала версию Джона и понять, врет тот или нет. Шерлок открывает рот и врет первое, что приходит ему в голову. – Твой подарок доставили не лично в руки Грегу, а просто оставили на одном из столов. Я думаю, кто-то из полицейских решил подшутить надо мной и заменил содержимое коробки. И когда я открыл ее при всех… Ты ведь сказал, что не дарил ничего неподобающего, верно?

Заметив, как Грег одними губами спрашивает: «Что ты несешь?!», – Шерлок пожимает плечами и хмурит брови, вновь сосредотачиваясь на ответе. Джон тихо и почти испуганно вздыхает. Алан тихо поскуливает, услышав в трубке знакомый голос, так что Грег быстро отвлекает его почесыванием за ухом. Джон продолжает возмущаться в трубку. 

– О, боже, так вот в чем дело?! Шерлок, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда… Я положил в коробку свои жетоны… – Шерлок почти смеется от радости, услышав эти слова. Джон воспринимает эту реакцию немного по-другому и поясняет, – ты просто не замолкал о них с тех пор, как я прислал тебе те фото, где я в форме. Ну, и еще я добавил третий металлический кружок с гравировкой… Пожалуйста, только не говори, что они выкинули их и подложили что-то неприличное… Какую-то секс-игрушку или что?!

Шерлок снова обрадованно вздыхает. По голосу Джона вовсе не похоже, что он врет, но Шерлок все равно не сводит взгляд с Лестрейда, следя за его реакцией на разговор. В конце концов, у Грега явно больше опыта в устном общении с Джоном. Грег не показывает, что не верит Джону, но все же не выглядит успокоенным. Шерлок вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что начинает понимать, почему Лестрейд посчитал его эмоционально скомпрометированным. Да, он явно предвзят, раз одного слова от Джона хватило, чтобы убедить Шерлока в его невиновности.

– Шерлок? – повторяет Джон в трубку, вырывая его из раздумий. То же делает Грег, похлопав его по плечу. Шерлок мотает головой и вновь сосредотачивается на разговоре. Грег снова тычет ему в лицо экраном своего телефона, напоминая о своем втором требовании.

Шерлок кивает и отмахивается от него.

– Джон… Ты не мог бы… приехать сейчас в Скотланд-Ярд, пожалуйста? – произносит он осторожно. – Все еще по поводу этого подарка. Хочу узнать, кто это сделал и вернуть настоящий подарок.

Грег закатывает глаза. Он впервые слышит, чтобы Шерлок так неумело и неловко врал. Джон вздыхает.

– А разве великий детектив не может решить это дело? – усмехается он в трубку. – Ладно, прости-прости, вышло грубовато. Я просто сейчас… я все еще на работе, я очень устал и переволновался. Давай я завтра-послезавтра сам заеду в Ярд и разберусь со всем этим лично. Уже довольно поздно, и я очень хочу спать и домой.

Грег снова набирает на своем телефоне какое-то послание для Шерлока, но тот игнорирует его, заметив в речи Джона кое-какие нестыковки.

– Постой, – взглянув на часы, произносит Шерлок. Джон не должен быть на работе так поздно. – Что значит, ты еще на работе?! Я думал, частные клиники работают по графику, и ты проводишь только плановые операции… 

Джон заминается с ответом. Грег с Шерлоком удивленно переглядываются. Кажется, в конце концов Джон находит подходящий вариант для вранья и отвечает.

– Моя подруга Сара попросила заменить кое-кого из сотрудниц, пока та в декрете. Так что сегодня я работал не в частной клинике, а в совершенно обычной. Я тут просто терапевт. Ну знаешь, сопливые носы, кашель, наркоманы, притворяющиеся больными, чтобы выпросить дозу…

Шерлок с удивлением замечает, что Грег стирает свое требование перестать болтать с Джоном на темы, не относящиеся к «подарку», и быстро печатает «Он всегда говорит таким тоном про работу». Шерлок прикрывает трубку рукой.

– И что? По-твоему, он всегда про нее врет?! – хмыкает он тихо и возвращается к разговору с Джоном. – А почему ты все еще там? Уже довольно поздно даже для обычных больниц… Постой, ты сказал, что ты терапевт?! Почему ты был весь в крови, Джон, что случилось?!

Джон устало вздыхает.

– Как я и сказал: наркоман, притворяющийся больным, чтобы выпросить дозу. Он попытался украсть лекарства, пока я ненадолго отвлекся. А когда я заметил и пригрозил вызвать охрану, этот идиот достал из кармана украденный откуда-то скальпель. Я на секунду успел подумать, что он попытается наброситься на меня, но вместо этого он вскрыл себе вену.

– О, черт, – шепчет Грег. Шерлок качает головой, не давая ему участвовать в разговоре. Грег затыкается.

– Мне так жаль, – вздыхает Шерлок, но тут же удивленно понимает, что для человека, у которого на руках умер пациент, Джон был поразительно спокоен во время их первого разговора. К его еще большему удивлению, в ответ на его соболезнования, Джон только хмыкает.

– Да не умер он, не умер. Только облил меня своей кровью и хорошенько обматерил. 

Шерлок успокоено вздыхает.

– Это звучит уже не так страшно. 

Джон с сарказмом соглашается.

– Ну да. Хотя мало хорошего в том, чтобы быть облитым кровью наркомана, который два года живет на улице и ни разу не проверялся на ВИЧ, – Шерлок немного кривится, его задевают слова про наркомана, но он понимает, что опасения Джона вовсе не беспочвенны. Джон продолжает объяснение, – …согласно экспресс-тесту, ВИЧ у него нет, но я все же хочу дождаться результатов нормального анализа. Сара немного ускорила процесс, но я тут как минимум еще на полчаса. Не считая остальных заболеваний, которые у него могут быть.

Шерлок прикусывает губу. Что ж. Странное поведение Джона теперь хоть немного объясняется. Шерлок переводит взгляд на Грега. Тот вновь что-то печатает. Шерлок закатывает глаза. Неужели тот не мог забыть о чертовом ухе на секунду и посочувствовать Джону?! Шерлок гневно приподнимает бровь и прикрывает трубку рукой, чтобы все это ему высказать, но Грег вдруг поворачивает экран телефона к нему, и Шерлок тут же успокаивается.

«Спроси, он уже был у инфекциониста?»

Шерлок вздыхает. Лестрейд явно куда лучше, чем Шерлок про него думает.

– Ты уже был у инфекциониста? – спрашивает Шерлок у Джона.

Джон фыркает в ответ. Сарказм и смешки – вот его способ справиться со стрессом.

– Да, заглянул к нему. Он меня очень обрадовал. Сказал, что мои шансы заразиться были бы невелики даже в случае, если у парня действительно был ВИЧ. А с учетом результатов экспресс-теста, я почти точно здоров. Хотя через шесть недель я все равно сдам анализы. А потом еще пару раз в течение трех месяцев. И мне все равно назначили три разных противовирусных препарата… Чувствую себя отвратительно.

Шерлок замирает, не зная, что ответить. Ему нужно как-то посочувствовать Джону, но он знает, что его основная задача – притащить Джона в Ярд как можно скорее, но ему совсем не хочется снова просить его об этом, когда тот в таком состоянии. Но куда сильнее ему не хочется, чтобы Джона привела сюда Салли, которая почти не сомневается в том, что Джон – чертов убийца и маньяк. Кажется, Грег замечает его сомнения и наконец берет дело в свои руки. Он выхватывает у Шерлока телефон и выключает громкую связь. Шерлок возмущенно выругивается от неожиданности, но Грег зажимает ему рот свободной рукой. Шерлок не выдерживает такого нахальства со стороны Лестрейда и кусает его за ладонь.

– Ау, черт, ты идиот?! – отдергивая руку от его лица, восклицает Грег. – О, привет Джон, нет, извини, это не тебе. Привет еще раз, это Грегори. Я знаю, что вы с Шерлоком говорили, но я отобрал у него телефон, так как это срочно. Послушай, я бы не стал просить тебя об этом, если бы это не было чрезвычайно важно, но тебе правда нужно приехать в Ярд. Не сегодня, хорошо. Но обязательно будь здесь завтра часов в девять… Да, это действительно важно! Шерлок не сказал тебе об этом, но твой подарок заменили на кое-что незаконное, так что нам нужны твои отпечатки, чтобы исключить тебя из списка подозреваемых. Да… Да, спасибо большое, Джон. 

Джон говорит что-то еще, Шерлок замирает, прислушиваясь, но у него не получается разобрать ни одного слова.

– Спасибо, Джон. До завтра, – Грег сбрасывает звонок, но не спешит возвращать Шерлоку телефон. 

Шерлок хмурится. Грег убирает телефон в карман.

– Это мой телефон вообще-то, – резко замечает Шерлок. – Верни его.

Грег качает головой.

– Шерлок, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но это плохая идея. Пожалуйста, не пытайся встретиться с Джоном до завтра, хорошо? Переписывайся с ним, если хочешь, но не встречайся лично, прошу тебя. 

Шерлок хмыкает. 

– Как я буду общаться с ним, если ты забрал мой телефон?!

Грег возвращает ему телефон, будто осознав нелепость своих действий.

– Пообещай мне.

Шерлок закатывает глаза и кивает. Грег кивает в ответ и добавляет, чтобы внести ясность:

– Если нарушишь обещание – а я об этом узнаю, гарантирую – ты навсегда лишишься права появляться на местах преступлений. Я не шучу. Я сделаю так, чтобы дела ты мог получать только от Майкрофта. И каждое из них будет про потерянные в правительстве документы. Ты понял?

К удивлению Шерлока, Грег действительно выглядит серьезным. Шерлоку приходится согласиться на эти условия. 

– Ладно, – признает поражение он. – Все равно я встречусь с ним завтра, когда он приедет сюда «поговорить». 

Шерлок распахивает дверь и вместе с Аланом наконец покидает Скотланд-Ярд. Грег устало опирается на свой стол и трет пальцами переносицу. Что-то противно пиликает где-то на столе. Грег поворачивается, разгребает бумаги и берет в руки свой телефон. Открывает пришедшее сообщение.

«Я приеду завтра в Ярд, но при одном условии. Сделай так, чтобы мы с Шерлоком случайно не пересеклись там, хорошо? Дж.У.»


End file.
